


ג'יימס

by Areola



Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, עברית | Hebrew, עלילתי
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jojo Potter (OFC), James Sirius Potter/Ingeborg (OFC)
Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928077





	ג'יימס

" _ רוצה ללטף את האריה שלי _ ? באמת, ג'יימס...?" אינג שלפה את זוג התחתונים האדומים שהתחבאו בתחתית המגירה ונאנחה בעייפות. "כמה פעמים בקשתי ממך לזרוק את הזוג הזה?"

ג'יימס השפיל את עיניו. ובכן, הוא הפסיק לספור אחרי הפעם השנייה (מוטב היה להנגיז אותם ולחסוך את החיכוכים, לטובת שני הצדדים). "זאת הייתה מתנה מדני..."

"לגיל שש עשרה." היא הסיטה את קווצות שיערה האדום לאחור. ג'יימס ידע שהיא איננה מרוצה. הם אחרו ללכת לישון אתמול – משמרת הערב של אינג נמשכה הישר לתוך ארוחת ערב עם חברים, והיא הביטה בו באכזבה כשהצטרף אליה הישר מהמטה, עדיין בטי-שירט וג'ינס קרוע. הכלים מאתמול הוסיפו לעמוד בכיור (ג'יימס שנא לרחוץ כלים. אינג שנאה כלים לא רחוצים). הוא ידע שהמחשבה על הבית ההפוך וודאי מטריפה עליה את דעתה.

"בקשר לאתמול בערב-"

דלת חדר האמבטיה נסגרה בעדינות אך בנחרצות מאחורי גבה של אינג. ג'יימס נאנח עמוקות, אחר הפנה את תשומת לבו למטבח.

על שולחן האוכל התקוטטו האול (ינשופו השחור של ג'יימס) ופיג, שנשא את הדואר של לילי. הינשוף הארור סירב להתפגר מאז שג'יימס זכר את עצמו. לילי, שנהגה לאסוף לפתח הבית כל חיה טועה, הפכה את דוד רון למאושר באדם כשהסכימה לאמץ אותו ("וברוך שפטרנו!").

"-בבקשה תשתיק את הינשופים במטבח," נשמע קולה של אינג מהמקלחת. ג'יימס נעץ בדלת מבט שוטם לפני שרכן לתפוס את מכנסיו, נכשל למצוא אותם מתגוללים על הרצפה (קסם הסידור של אינג פעל, ובכן, כמו קסם), וצעד למטבח בתחתונים.

במטבח חיכו ארבעה מכתבים (ארנונה, דרישת שלום מלילי, שתי מעטפות לאינג), ופתק שהוצמד למקרר. אנדרווד. האש באח עדיין פצפצה בגוונים ירוקים ("אתה מוכן להגיד לשותף שלך להפסיק להשאיר את האח שלנו דולק?" התלוננה אינגבורג. "הוא מלכלך לנו את הרצפה.")

"בוקר, פוטר!" ציין כתב יד תכליתי. "אתה מאחר. שוב. כשתקום, תתלבש ותיכנס למשרד, אקרלי רוצה לשלוח אותנו לעבודת בילוש ו-כן. אני אשמח ללטף את האריה שלך."

ג'יימס גלגל עיניים והתחיל להתלבש. הם רבו אתמול בלילה – משהו טיפשי, שאינג תזכור לנצח וג'יימס כבר הספיק לשכוח – ריב שהסתיים בשינה גב אל גב ובאינג המתייפחת לתוך הכרית. הוא הרגיש כמו כשלון מהלך. אידיוט מגושם אך חביב, שתפקידו לחייך ולהתנצל, לחייך ולהתנצל בפני הנשים בחייו. ראשית הייתה זו אמא, שהקפידה להבהיר לו ש"מרלין יודע שאני אוהבת אותך ילד, אבל לפעמים אני פשוט לא מבינה למה אתה חייב להסתבך כל הזמן בצרות". מיד אחריה הגיעה אינג – יפה ושברירית כמו בובת-חרסינה, ואף פעם לא-מרוצה.

לפני למעלה מעשור, הכריזה אמא, לקונית כתמיד, ש"אתה מכניס ראש בריא למיטה חולה". ג'יימס החליט שהפעם יוכיח לה אחרת.

ובכן – הוא צדק. ואמא טעתה. הם אהבו זה את זה. אך הריבים והשתיקות הכבידו עליו יותר מתמיד. ג'יימס פנה לחטט בין דגני הבוקר כשציפור נוספת התדפקה על החלון. "מר ינשוף" היה הינשוף של סרנה ודני, שנאלצו – הילאית ענייה וסטודנט לתורת הצמחים – לחסוך בהוצאות דואר-ינשופים. ג'יימס הכניס אותו בחשש קל, אך נרגע למראה הפתק המקווצ'ץ' שעל רגלו.

סרנה. לא דני.

עננת אדים חמים בישרה על צאתה של אינגבורג מהמקלחת. משמרת הבוקר של אינג בסנט-מנגו התחילה ב10:00. ג'יימס, שעמד לפתוח את הפתק, נאנח והעיף מבט בשעון. הוא אכן עמד לאחר.

*

מחלקת ההילאים הייתה שקטה יחסית בשעה זו של היום. אי שם, במטה הכללי שבקצה הקומה השנייה, שכן משרדו של אבא ("הם התעקשו על קידום, אז הייתי מוכרח"), אך מפלג התשאול ויחידת הפשעים החמורים שכנו בין הקומה השנייה לשלישית. על יחידת הפשעים החמורים פיקח ביד רמה תת-ניצב סטיוארט אקרלי, מהרייבנקלואים הבודדים שבחרו בעבודת שיטור, וטיפוס אנאלי עד אחרונת העצמות בגופו ("או עד אחרון הסוגרים," לחש אנדרווד).

אקרלי העריץ דו"חות מסודרים, תיעב איחורים (ומאחרים) ובפרט את ג'יימס - שניחן בכתב יד של מרפא, חוש דיוק של נום גינה וחוסר טאקט שהשתווה ברמתו רק לזה של ג'ואנה פוטר. רק בזכות היותו של ג'יימס הילאי שטח מצטיין: "אני זוכה לשמור אותך כאן אצלי ולא לשלוח אותך הישר למחלקת החומרים האסורים!"

ג'יימס מלמל התנצלות, ועוד התנצלות, ועוד התנצלות (נדמה היה לו שהפך כה מתורגל בכך במהלך השנים האחרונות, שהמילים נשטפו ממנו והלאה), ואז ניגש לשולחן שלו, שניצב הישר אל מול זה של קייל אנדרווד – יריבו לשעבר מנבחרת סלית'רין ושותפו לעבודה בהווה.

"ררררר." אנדרווד, זיפים בני יומיים מעטרים את לסתו ועיגולים כהים מתחת לעיניו, שאג בעצלות.

ג'יימס נעץ בקייל מבט רצחני. צחוקו הנבזי של אנדרווד לא חמק מאוזניו, אולם ג'יימס ידע שעמוק בתוך ליבו השחור, אנדרווד דווקא מחבב אותו (קשה היה שלא לחבב אדם שעמו העברת אינספור שעות על הרגליים, אינספור שעות במעקב, אדם שאתו חלקת אינסוף ספלי בירה– מישהו שכמוך, היה ילד שחלם לשבור דלתות ולהטיל קללות על החבר'ה הרעים, אך מצא את עצמו פוסע במשעול האפור, הבלתי-נגמר, בחיפוש אחר הצדק).

"אתה יודע," היגג אנדרווד, "מילה אחת לאקרלי, והזוגיות היפה שלנו תסתיים. שמעתי שמפלג הסמים נואש לדם חדש."

"מפלג הסמים לא עשה שום דבר מועיל מאז המעצר של ברקסטון באפריל האחרון. ואני לא בטוח שאתה צריך להישאר בלי השגחה."

"באמת, פוטר. אתה פוגע ברגשותיי." אנדרווד צחצח את תג ההילאים המוזהב שלו. "אז מה קורה? הלביאה הקטנה שלך שוב לא מרוצה?"

השערות הקטנות על עורפו של ג'יימס סמרו ברוגז. "עוד לא שמעתי אותה מתלוננת, אנדרווד."

"כן? כי לי היא נשמעה קצת... עצבנית." גבתו של קייל התרוממה ברמיזה מגונה. "אם אתה מעדיף לתת לגבר אמיתי להראות לך איך עושים את העבודה-"

"עד כאן, אנדרווד."

אנדרווד גלגל את עיניו, אולם בהיותו סלית'ריני לדוגמא (ולפיכך ממזר מנוול אך בהכרח ההיפך מטיפש), מלא את פיו מים. רגע לאחר מכן נכנס דקלן אטלי כשהוא נושא מגש סופגניות והביא את הדיון לקיצו. 

*

שרידיי הרוגז שחש סרבו להרפות גם בארוחת הצהריים. ג'יימס הטביע את עצמו בעבודה משרדית משך כל הבוקר (אקרלי הרים את גבותיו בתימהון למראה ערמת הדו"חות שהחלה לצמוח על שולחנו – כולם מפורטים להפליא, ללא אוזני חמור וללא סימני מריחה) ואחרי ארוחת הצהריים הטריח את עצמו כמעט לכל סריקה אפשרית – גם זו שהייתה משותפת למפלג התשאול ולמחלקת החומרים האסורים.

"אינג תהרוג אותי," מלמל לפני מראת השירותים במסעדת ההמבורגרים הקסומה שמעל המשרד.

"פרחים כבר הבאת? והשיער שלך, סדר אותו לפני שאתה חוזר הביתה." ג'יימס רצה לגנוח בתסכול.

המראה במשרד הייתה יעילה יותר (ובעיקר: דוממת. מפלג התשאול אהב להתפאר בכך שהוא מחזיק בראי מוגלגי), וג'יימס שטף את פניו, סירק את שיערו, ועמד לנסות קסם להסרת עיגולים כהים מתחת לעיניים כשרעד מוכר חדר בקושי בעד הקירות. הוא קימט את מצחו.

"זה היה צרחן?" שאל את אנדרווד, שבדיוק חזר לשולחנו.

"כן," השיב קייל. "ולפי איך שזה נשמע, זה הגיע מהמשרד של אבא שלך."

ג'יימס גלגל את עיניו. האבטחה על משרדו של הארי פוטר הייתה כה כבדה שהצרחנים הלא-מזוהים שניסו לחמוק בעדה התפוצצו בטרם עופפו פנימה.

"כל המשרד שמע," הוסיף אנדרווד. "מישהו ממש אוהב אותו."

"כולם אוהבים את אבא שלי." הייתה זו האמת. ג'ואנה פוטר עדיין נאלצה למיין ערימות של דואר מעריצים שנשלחו – אחרי שנמצאו חפות מקסם זדוני – הישר לביתם של בני הזוג פוטר.

"ובכן, לא המישהו הזה."

גם אלו לא היו חדשות מדאיגות. ג'יימס עדיין זכר את הקול היבש בו הסבירה לו אמא כי "אבא שלך הוא דמות ציבורית. יש הרבה אנשים שאוהבים אותו, אבל יש גם אנשים שלא אוהבים אותו. סה לה וי. ואני לא מרשה לך לאכול את הממתקים שאבא מקבל, זה לא בריא לשיניים שלך." הוא עמד למשוך בכתפיו כשחריקת כיסאות ומלמוליי "גברתי המפקדת!" גרמו לו למצמץ ולהתנער.

סגן אן פרקינס, שבחרה להתקדם עם אבא למשרד החדש ולשמש כמזכירתו האישית במקום להמשיך לתפקיד קצונה, ניצבה מול ג'יימס כשמאפרה קטנה בידה. "מר פוטר עסוק, ג'ימבו," דיווחה ביובש. "אבל הוא ביקש ממני לשלוח לך את זה."

ג'יימס הביט בה בחשש. אנדרווד, ממקומו שבשולחן הנגדי, גיחך לתוך כף-ידו.

"אבא שלך מאמין שדני טלבוט הוא זה ששלח לך את הצרחן." פרקינס רוקנה את תכולת המאפרה על שולחנו של ג'יימס. הוא בלע את רוקו, צופה באפר מטנף את הדו"חות המושלמים שלו. "להבא, תמסור לחבר שלך ש'משרד הקסמים, קומה שתיים, פוטר', זו פשוט לא כתובת מספיק מדויקת."

ג'יימס קבר את פניו בידיו. שיט. המטאטא.

"דני מוסר שאתה חתיכת חרא," שחזר אנדרווד בעונג. "וכל המשרד שמע את זה."

"כל הקומה," חידדה פרקינס.

"תיחנק, קייל," סינן ג'יימס. "ותודה על ההבהרה, סגן."

היא העניקה לו חיוך מתוק. "אני אחזור למשרדי, בחורים. פוטר ג'וניור, היה לי לעונג."

ג'יימס המתין ללכתה של פרקינס לפני שהעלים את האפר, וניסה, ללא הצלחה, לנקות את הדו"חות שלו. לרגע, נהנה מהדממה לפני ש-

"אז מה טלבוט רצה בדיוק?"

"שומדבר," מלמל ברוגז, רק את המטאטא שלו – בחזרה מן המתים...

"בחייך," שידל קייל. "אתה, טלבוט ואייברי מחוברים אחד לשני במותן כמו תאומים סיאמיים מאז השנה הראשונה."

"זה נשמע לי קצת קשה בהתחשב בזה שיש שלושה מאתנו."

"הייתה לנו התערבות בסלית'רין: אם אתם עושים את זה בשלישייה, ואם כן, מי למעלה – אייברי או אייברי."

ג'יימס נחר.

"אל תגיד לי שאתה לא רוצה לדעת על מי החבר'ה הימרו. ההתערבות עדיין תקפה, אגב."

"קפוץ לי."

*

מפלג התשאול נכח בחדר הישיבות בהרכב מלא. אקרלי, מלא חשיבות עצמית, הרצה והרצה על חשיבות המשימה העומדת בפניהם, בזמן שהנוכחים העמידו פני מקשיבים: ג'יימס לכד את דיייויס מסמס תחת השולחן, את קייל - עושה עיניים לג'ני הפקידה, ואת דקלן אטלי - מגניב מבטים למדור הספורט של הנביא. העיתון הסתתר בקושי מתחת לדו"ח נתוני הפשיעה בבניינים המערביים של סמטת נוקטורן, וג'יימס מצא את עצמו כובש אנחה.

סרנה, מעברו השני של שולחן הישיבות, נראתה בלתי מוטרדת בעליל ועסקה בהכנת אוריגמי מקופסת הסיגריות של ג'ייק. היא כלל לא התאמצה להסתיר את מאמציה האמנותיים וכשלכד ג'יימס את מבטה קרצה לו מצדו השני של השולחן וחזרה להתעסק בקרטון.

כלבה.

אקרלי, שהיה מוכן ומזומן להעמיד את ג'יימס לדין משמעתי על השגיאה הקטנה ביותר, נהג באייברי כאילו הייתה בתו הפרטית (השמועות טענו כי דודתו של אקרלי הייתה נשואה למשפחת דולוחוב, אך איש – ובמיוחד לא ג'יימס – רצה לפתוח את הפצעים האלה. קוסמים אחרים, מקומות אחרים- בהחלט כן. אבל לא מפקד היחידה שלו, ולא מפני שהפגין העדפה קלה כלפי קרובים של אוכלי מוות לשעבר. אמא וודאי הייתה אומרת שזה הופך אותו לצבוע, אך הייתה זו רק אחת הסיבות שבגללן עזב את הבית). 

ג'יימס נשא את עיניו ללוח הרצח שריחף לפניהם: תצלומים של שוחרי מוות חדשים לצד אלו שכבר נכלאו הודבקו בפינה, מפת בתי המסתור ורשימת המגויסים החדשה העתיקה את עצמה בעט נוצה לאחד התרשימים מימין. ברואר, שמזה חודשים ארוכים תפקד כסוכן סמוי בתוך מאורה של אנשי זאב, נראה תשוש ועייף כשנתנה לו רשות הדיבור:

"בואו פשוט נסכים להוסיף עוד משמרות למשימה הזאת. אני רק אדם אחד ואני די בטוח שמיציתי את מה שלאנשי הזאב יש להציע."

אקרלי צמצם את עיניו. "אתה בטוח במאה אחוז שזה לא מגיע מקולטריין."

"החומר של קולטריין מוברח. זה לא מה שאנחנו מחפשים."

"אז אחרי מי אתה מציע לעקוב?" דייוויס, שהניח את האייפון שלו על ברכיו, התיישר במקומו ושיכל ידיים.

"לדעתי הסיכוי הכי טוב שלנו זה להמשיך עם המעקב אחרי ביגל וביגס, ולהצמיד מישהו למקנרו."

"כבר בדקנו את הקשר של מקנרו לפיצוצים ברכבת התחתית. זה אותו לחש שהפעיל את הלהבות הכחולות מלפני כמה שנים."

"ו...?" אקרלי סימן לו להתקדם.

"אם זה קשור למקנרו, זה עובר דרך מישהו אחר. מלוויל מקנרו לא מתעסק בלחשים. אין לזה את החתימה שלו והוא לא זה שהפעיל את הלחש."

אקרלי נראה כמי שחוכך בדעתו משך מספר רגעים. "דרנל?"

פט דרנל משכה בכתפיה. התובעת הכללית של המפלג נחנה בתווים נעריים ושיער בלונדיני שהפכו את הניסיון לאמוד את גילה למשימה בלתי אפשרית. "אנחנו יכולים לקחת את קולטריין ואת הלהקה לקסמהדרין על ניצול לרעה של מוגלגים, מעילה בכספי ציבור, מעילה בכספי ציבור מוגלגים ושימוש בקסם בפני מוגלגים, אבל זה הכל, אדוני."

ג'יימס חשק את לסתו. "בזבזנו על המשימה הזאת כמעט שלושה חודשים-"

ברואר נאנח. "אנשי הזאב הם לא החבר'ה הרעים במקרה הזה, פוטר."

"הם קונים חומר נפץ קסום ומתפרנסים ממכירת מרעומים לקבוצות של שוחרי מוות!"

"-אתה יודע שאין לנו ראיות-" התערב קייל, רק כדי להיקטע על ידי אקרלי.

"פוטר, אנדרווד, את הרומנטיקה תשמרו לשעות הפנויות שלכם. וברואר צודק. אנשי הזאב לא מעניינים אותנו. הם לא עשו בעיות עד עכשיו-"

"-אתה קורא להפרת האמנה ליחסי קוסמים-מוגלגים-"

"אתה מנסה לעצבן אותי, פוטר?"

ג'יימס גלגל את עיניו.

"המטרה שלנו היא לגלות מי אחראי לפיגועים ומפיץ את חומר הנפץ." אקרלי החליף מבט ארוך עם דרנל (השמועה טענה כי השניים מזדיינים. "בחייך, ג'יימס," הפציר בו קייל, "אתה חייב להודות שהבנאדם ממש זקוק לזיון. ודרנל שווה." סרנה רק הביטה באנדרווד במבט שכולו גועל. "זה אקרלי, קייל. אקרלי נולד בלי יצר מיני. אני צריכה לאכול היום ואני מתחננת בפניך, אל תהרוס לי את התיאבון").

"אטלי, דייוויס-" מתחת לשולחן, מהר דייוויס לתחוב את האייפון שלו בחזרה לכיס מכנסיו. "אתם ממשיכים לנטר את הינשופים של המחתרת. ברואר- אתה יכול להתחיל לצמצם את השעות במאורה. אני עדיין רוצה לדעת שיש לנו דריסת רגל בנוקטורן, אבל אני בטוח שהאישה תשמח לראות אותך קצת בבית. אנדרווד, פוטר ואייברי – בגלל שנראה שאתם לא מסוגלים לצאת אחד לשנייה מהתחת – האזנה ומעקב. אני רוצה אתכם על הזנב של ביגל וביגס במשמרות כפולות, החל ממחרתיים."

*

"תזכירי לי שוב איך אני מפעיל את העט-" ג'יימס נער את הנוצה שבידו, בוחן אותה כה וכה.

סרנה, שתחזקה את לחש ההסוואה של אנדרווד, נאנחה. היא העבירה את שרביטה לפיה, נטלה את העט ביד אחת, וכשפה אותו במהירות בעזרת שרביטו של ג'יימס. "זה עט-קורא-שפתיים," הזכירה לו כשהיא נוטלת במהירות את השרביט שלה. "אתה צריך להקפיד שהוא יהיה בקשר עין עם..." היא הקישה באצבעותיה-

"אנדרו ביגס," רטן אנדרווד בראי היד (דגם MF116. סטנדרטי). "אתם שני הגריפינדורים הכי מטומטמים שראיתי בחיים שלי."

סרנה גלגלה את עיניה. "תודה קייל, גם אנחנו אוהבים אותך."

"מה תודה? תתפשטי."

ג'יימס נאנח. העניינים תמיד היו פשוטים יותר עם דני: דני, ג'יימס וסרנה העבירו את מיטב שנותיהם בהוגוורטס כשהם מעתיקים שיעורי בית זה מזה, מעודדים את אותה נבחרת קווידיץ', מתאמים מאילו שיעורים להבריז והולכים לישון במגדל גריפינדור. דני מעולם לא הביט בהם בבוז והכריז ש"אין לכם שום מושג איך החיים האמיתיים נראים", או "חבל שאתם-יודעים-מי לא משך את העסק קצת יותר זמן". ג'יימס תמיד האמין שיום אחד יתקבלו שלושתם לאימוני הילאים ויישארו בלתי נפרדים לנצח. הכרזתו הצנועה של דני, לקראת סוף השנה השישית, כי הוא מעדיף להתמקד בלימודי תורת הצמחים, השאירה את ג'יימס מבולבל.

"היי, פוטר-" אנדרווד, בראי, הקליק באצבעותיו. "אני יודע שאתה לא יכול להפסיק לחשוב עלי, אבל זה לא הזמן."

"בחלום הלילה."

סרנה נאנחה. "פשוט תזרים לנו מה את מה שאתה רואה, קייל?"

כמו בתגובה צף חזיון על פני הראי הקטן: אנדרו ביגס, בחלוק שחור ומצנפת, הידס בגב כפוף בין מבוא-סתום למבוא-הרשע (ג'יימס זיהה את צמד כימרות האבן בפינת מבוא-סתום, שרשפו וחשפו שיניים ברגע שחצית את סף הרחוב), וכשהוא מניע את גביניו הסבוכים, נעצר לפני מספר חמש.

"היי, פוטר, רנה, את מי אנחנו מכירים במספר חמש?"

ג'יימס הרהר לרגע. "מי משכיר את הבניינים בחלק המערבי של נוקטורן?"

"אני יודעת מה אתה חושב, אבל זה לא הכיוון."

הוא הרים גבה.

"אלה היו הבניינים של דולוחוב. הוא ניהל מכאן את העסקים הלא-חוקיים שלו-"

"חשבתי שהוא הלבין הון בשביל מאלפוי-"

סרנה גלגלה את עיניה. "כן. וספסר בזיכרונות, מכר דם של ערפדים, סחר בקטינות מוגלגיות..."

"כל החבילה," השלים אנדרווד. "אז מי נמצא כאן עכשיו?"

"משרד הקסמים לקח את השליטה בבניינים. הוא משכיר אותם באנייה לחודש לקוסמים מעוטי יכולת."

"ממ-המ." אנדרווד לא נשמע משוכנע. "טוב, תשתקו, הוא הגיע ליעד ומתחיל לדבר-"

ג'יימס הביט בנוצה. ואכן על המחברת (ותודה להרמיוני שהכניסה כמה עדכונים נחוצים מאוד בנהלי העבודה של המשרד) החלו השורות להופיע בזו אחר זו.

עיקר התנועה בסמטת נוקטורן, לפחות בימים אלה, נשלטה על ידי מאפיית הקוסמים הצרפתית, שמהרה להשתלט על המקום עם נפילת האליטות הישנות. כולם, עד האחרון בהם, תעבו מוגלגים ופיתוחים מוגלגים, החזיקו במערכת יחסים סבוכה עם השלטון הצרפתי (שהערים קשיים בירוקרטים על גירושם) ואתגרו שוב ושוב את דור ההילאים שצמח אחרי המלחמה. ביגס, לעומתם, היה אנגלי בכל רמ"ח איבריו, ובין המכשפים היחידים שניהלו סחר באמל"ח מבוסס פיתוח מוגלגי. די היה במידע הזה על מנת לפשט את החקירה, לולא היה ביגס עצמו רוכל זעיר שמעולם לא נודע או נראה כשהוא מעביר כמויות גדולות של חומרים מזיקים משום סוג.

בדיוק בנקודה זו נשמעה רטינתו של אנדרווד. "תזכירו לי שוב למה לעזאזל אנחנו עוקבים אחרי משלוחים של חומר נפץ, מכל הדברים שבעולם?"

סרנה צבטה את אפה. "תזכיר לנו שוב למה אנחנו צריכים לנהל את הדיון הזה בפעם האלף, קייל?"

"כי אני עדיין לא מבין למה שוחרי מוות שמכבדים את עצמם ירצו לפוצץ משהו. מוגלגים משתמשים בחומר נפץ כי הם חבורת קופים פרימיטיביים-"

"ואתה גזען פרימיטיבי," שסע אותו ג'יימס. "אתה יודע כמה נזק אפשר לגרום עם פיצוץ במקום הנכון?"

אנדרווד נחר בבוז. "אני עדיין טוען שאנחנו מבזבזים את הזמן שלנו. אף אחד מהדור הישן לא מתעסק עם הזבל המוגלגי הזה-"

"אם ככה אתה עלול להיות בשוק אם תתחיל להסתכל על הציטוט," אמרה סרנה בשעמום.

"קצת קשה כשמתחזקים קסם מעקב... אבל טוב, ידוע שנשים מסוגלות לעשות כמה דברים בו ז-"

"סתם ותן לי לקרוא, אנדרווד." ג'יימס רכן מעל הדפים. "לכל הרוחות! ידעתי שזה מקנרו! אני ידעתי- ! אקרלי יצטרך לבלוע את המילים שלו-"

סרנה וקייל נדמו לגחך בשקט.

"היי, מה כל כך מצחיק אתכם?"

"אקרלי יגיד לך לדחוף אצבע ולהזדיין לו מהפרצוף," השיבה סרנה ביובש. "עכשיו לך להביא לי בירצפת. כואבת לי היד מלהחזיק את השרביט באותה תנוחה כל כך הרבה זמן."

*

בסביבות עשר וחצי סיכם ביגס את ענייניו, יצא מהבניין הקטן והתעתק אל מחוץ לספרת לחש המעקב. סרנה נערה את פרק ידה, אנדרווד קילל, והשלושה סיכמו להיפגש במשרד, לכתוב יחד את הדו"ח ולהיפרד כידידים. אלא שכתיבת הדו"ח התארכה, אנדרווד הכריז שהוא זקוק לבירה, סרנה הטילה חופן פלו לאח והזמינה את דני (שהזמין את עצמו לבירה "על חשבון פוטר"), ובדרך הצטרף גם אטלי, שהתחמק מאשתו. 

"היא רוצה שאני אעזור לה להשכיב את הילדים," רטן אטלי מעל כוס הבירה שלו. "דקלן, תאכיל את התינוק בזמן שאני מקלחת את הילדה. דקלן, תקריא לילד סיפור בזמן שאני שותה את הקפה שלי. ואני אומר לה: אישה, אני שם לחם על השולחן. כשאני חוזר הביתה, אני רוצה לנוח!"

"רגע," התערב דני, "ומה אשתך עושה? מטפלת להנאתה בילדים שהיא הביאה בשביל הכיף שלה אחרי שהיא מסיימת לעבוד יום מלא ב-תזכיר לי במה אשתו של אטלי עובדת, ג'יימס?"

"מזכירה," המהם ג'יימס לתוך ספל בירה, תוך שהוא מתחמק מהמרפק ששלך לעברו אנדרווד. "תפסיק להיות גבר מסורס, פוטר. והיי, אני אתך, דקלן. זאת הסיבה שאני בחיים לא הולך להתחתן."

"אתה חזיר, קייל." סרנה נטלה את הבירה שלה והתיישבה בהפגנתיות לצדו של דני.

ג'יימס נאנח. בבית, טיפלה אינג ברוב מטלות הניקיון: הכלים צריכים היו להישטף בדרך שלה, בטמפרטורה מסוימת ובשיטה מסוימת, את השולחן צריך היה לנגב פעמים, פעם אחת בסמרטוט רטוב ופעם אחת בסמרטוט יבש, והיא סמכה רק על קסמי הניקיון שהכירה מהבית. "אני לא צריכה שתעזור," הסבירה לו פעם אחרי ריב ממושך. "אני פשוט צריכה שלא תלכלך." הוא מצא את עצמו תוהה לפעמים אם לא היה פשוט יותר לחיות בסביבה פחות סטרילית, כזו שאפשר לנוע בה: להניח רגליים על שולחן הקפה, לעבור בפלו מבלי למהר לחלוץ נעליים, להתעטש בלי לשטוף ידיים מיד לאחר מכן.

הוא תהה מה יעשו כשיגיעו הילדים. אינג מעטה לדבר על כך: אולי הניחה באופן אוטומטי שהטיפול בהם ייפול על ג'יימס. בינו לבין עצמו ידע שישמח לטפל ולהקריא ולחתל ולקלח כל ילד שלו ושל אינג. הוא נאנח. הפעם היה הצדק עם דני. ואנדרווד היה חזיר. במערב לא היה כל חדש.

הערב התנהל במתכונת הרגילה: קייל לכד את עינה של המכשפה היפה ביותר במקום ועזב אתה בקול פיצוח גזרי עץ. דני סיים את הבירה שלו, הכריז ש"לימודים מחר" והזמין את סרנה לחזור יחד לדירה שחלקו. אטלי, שהספיק להשתכר, נזקק לעזרה כדי לתמרן את דרכו בפלו, וג'יימס מצא את עצמו מתנצל בפני מירנדה אטלי, שהביטה בשניהם במבט מאשים (איפור כהה נמרח סביב עיניה והתינוק פרץ בבכי בחדר הסמוך).

ג'יימס השתגר בפלו ישר הביתה וקיווה לפגוש את אינגבורג לפני שיעצום את עיניו.

רבע שעה מאוחר יותר נשמע קול פצפוץ להבות באח. אינגבורג, בחלוק בית-חולים לבן, תלתה את תיק העבודה שלה על הקולב בכניסה (ואז נזכר ג'יימס שוודאי תמצא שם גם את הגלימה האדומה שלו וכבש את הדחף להבריק את משקפיו). הוא שמע את אינג פוקדת על המדים למצוא את דרכם בחזרה לארון לפני שהורידה את נעלי בית החולים שלה, שלחה אותן לארון הנעליים וטופפה על השטיח הרך בגרביים בלבד.

"אינג?"

היא לא השיבה וסגרה את דלת האמבטיה באותו הרגע בדיוק. רעש וילון מוזח, זרם מים ואדים תחת דוש מבריק – אינג לעולם לא תיכנס למיטה בלי מקלחת ("בבקשה, ג'יימס? בבקשה? לפחות תשתדל לא להכניס פנימה את הרגליים המלוכלכות?"). 

ג'יימס שקל לצאת מהשמיכה, להרכיב שוב משקפיים ואולי לחמוק אל מאחורי הוילון ולחבוק את מותניה. הוא כבר שלח את ידו לשידה לפני שנאנח והחזיר אותן למקום: היו פנטזיות והייתה מציאות– אינגבורג עדיין הייתה עייפה מהיום שעבר עליה (העידו על כך האנחה השקטה בכניסה והעובדה שלא טרחה לברר אם נרדם), וג'יימס הורגל יותר מאשר הרגיש כי עליו למצוא דרך אחרת לפייס אותה.

הוא חיכה, עוצם את עיניו עד לרגע שבו הפשילה את השמיכה.

"היי," מלמל בשקט, מתבונן בכתם הצבע ארגמני שוודאי היה שיערה. אינג לא השיבה, אך הניחה לו לקחת את כף ידה. הוא הסיט מעט מהארגמן לאחור, תחב אותו מאחורי אוזנה ומשך אותה אליו, עייף אך מרוצה.

אינג נעה באי-נוחות. כעבור מספר דקות הסירה את זרועו ושלחה את ידה לשרביט שלה. היא הטילה לחש ניקוי מהיר, וג'יימס הרגיש כיצד הקסם חולף על עורו. "אני מצטערת," מלמלה בישנוניות. "זה פשוט.... הריח של הבירה והסיגריות. זה לא עושה לי טוב."

ג'יימס נאנח ובלע גוש של עלבון צורב. היא לא התכוונה. אצבעותיה של אינג נסגרו סביב שלו, והיא משכה אותו אליה, עיוורת לפגיעה שפגעה בו.

הם דיברו, ואז דיברו שוב. ג'יימס הציע שאולי ילכו לראות מישהו – הוא לא רצה להגיד את המילה 'פסיכומאג'. אינג לא הייתה משוגעת, אבל... היו בעיות – ואינג השיבה בחיוב, ואז שינתה את דעתה. ("אבא שלי ואחות של אמא שלי סובלים מהלם קרב," פסקה לבסוף. "אני חושבת שראיתי מספיק מומחים בחיים שלי.")

הוא נאנח, והוסיף לחבק את אינגבורג עד שהיה בטוח כי נרדמה לחלוטין. לאחר מכן התהפך לכיוון השני ועצם את עיניו.

*

אקרלי קבל את הבשורות על מקנרו במבט אטום ובהכרזה כי הוא מקווה שקיימו את הציטוט לפי כל הנהלים. "לכו תגישו את הטפסים לדרנל, שתגיש לקסמהדרין בקשה לצו האזנת סתר למקנרו."

ג'יימס כבש את הדחף לגלגל את עיניו, והשלושה כיתתו את רגליהם לקומה התחתונה, למשרדה של פטרישיה דרנל באגף הפרקליטות הציבורית של הקסמהדרין.

"זה הפרוטוקול של העט-קורא-שפתיים," הכריז אנדרווד כשהוא שומט את החוברת העבה על שולחן. "וכאן יש עותק של צו ההאזנה לביגס. ואישור שההאזנה התקיימה כנדרש-"

דרנל הרימה את עיניה. היא ישבה מאחורי שולחן כבד שוודאי הורחף למקום מאחת הקומות העליונות, שריד לימים בהם נוהלו עשרות משפטים של אוכלי מוות, ונראתה עניינית כתמיד. "מה אנחנו רוצים ממלוויל מקנרו? חשבתי שהוא מחוץ לחקירה."

"מסתבר שלא." ג'יימס נטל את החוברת ופתח אותה בעמוד המתאים. "כאן: ביגס אומר במפורש שעשרים אחוז מהרווחים הולכים למקנרו-"

דרנל הרכיבה את משקפי הקריאה שלה. "כן, אני רואה," אמרה כשהיא נוטלת את החוברת. "הם מדברים על הפאב של ביגס-"

"מרלין!" התפרץ ג'יימס, "כולם יודעים שזאת דרך להלבין כספים!"

"מקנרו יכול להיות שותף סמוי."

"בדקנו." סרנה הושיטה את הגוויל לתובעת. "הבעלות מתחלקת חצי-חצי בין ביגס לאח הצעיר שלו."

"בסדר. עכשיו אנחנו מדברים." דרנל העתיקה את הגווילים בהינף שרביט, כרכה אותם בלחש נוסף וקמה על רגליה. "אני אלך לראות אם השופט חמברזאני נמצא."

אנדרווד לא טרח להסתיר עווית של בוז. הוא חמק במהירות ממרפקה של סרנה וניצל את המומנטום כדי לצאת מהמשרד. ג'יימס וסרנה הביטו בדרנל בהתנצלות. התובעת משכה בכתפיה.

"תוך כמה זמן אפשר לצפות לצו?"

היא משכה בכתפייה. "לא יותר מכמה שעות. תגידו לחבר שלכם שכבוד השופט אולי לא מגיע בצבע הנכון, אבל אלת הצדק עיוורת."

"זה, אממ- רפרנט מוגלגי." סרנה לכסנה אליו מבט תוהה וג'יימס הביט בה באטימות מכוונת. הוא לא היה טיפש. גם אם הניח לכולם – לאמא, לאינג, לאנדרווד, למען השם – לחשוב שהמילים הגדולות שלהם חולפות מעל לראשו.

דרנל הנהנה. "טוב, טוב, לכו. לכולנו יש עבודה לעשות."

*

"אתה יודע שמתישהו תצטרך לדבר עם דני."

ג'יימס לגם מהבירה שלו.

סרנה גלגלה את עיניה. "חשבתי שזאת הייתה רק תאונה."

"אל תהיי צינית איתי."

הם ישבו בפאב החביב על דני וסרנה – חור קטן בקיר לא הרחק מדירתם של, איך לא, דני וסרנה – וחלקו בירה שקטה של ערב. אנדרווד, שזיהה על נקלה פתח בסדר היום העמוס שלהם, הכריז שהוא מנצל את ההזדמנות להתאוורר ("לזיין," תרגמה סרנה. "אני תוהה איך הוא התמודד עם הלחץ לפני שהוא גילה בשביל מה יש בחורות"), והשאיר אותם לבד.

"אני תמיד יכולה לקום וללכת, אתה יודע."

הוא משך כתף. "אני בטוח שדני-"

"דני במעבדה. כמו בכל יום שלישי בין ארבע לשמונה."

הבירה הייתה מרה ושחורה. "טוב, עכשיו כשאתם שוכבים-"

"זאת הייתה פעם אחת, ג'יימס. פעם אחת. בכלל לא הייתי צריכה לספר לך."

"חשבתי שאתם חברים שלי."

סרנה הדקה את אחיזתה בספל. "מה? ולהיות חברים שלך כולל התנזרות מסקס?"

"כן! אם זה אחד עם השני!"

הוא נשען לאחור, ממאן להביט בפניה החיוורים של מי שהייתה אחת משני חבריו הטובים ביותר. הילדים לבית טלבוט התארחו בגרימולד 12 עוד בתקופת המלחמה: ג'יימס ודני יצאו יחד לחקור את הקומה התחתונה (שם נתקלו בקסם אפל שגרם להם לסיוטים משך שבועיים ולג'וג'ו להגלות אותם מהמרתפים), הציקו יחדיו ללילי, ואז שלחו ינשופים זה לזה, כשמשפחת טלבוט שבה לביתה בסמטת דיאגון המשתקמת. סרנה הצטרפה יותר מאוחר, יתומה ("סלית'רינית!" לחש אחד מחבריו המבוגרים של טדי) שהתמיינה לבית גריפינדור, ונעצה מבטים נוטפי-ארס בכל מי שהעז להתקרב אליה.

ואולם, לקראת אמצע דצמבר, נעץ דני בסרנה מבט ארוך אחרי שיעור לחשים משותף. פרופסור קורנר החליט להפריד אותם זה מזה (ג'יימס מצא את עצמו חולק שעתיים כפולות עם לא אחר מאשר קייל אנדרווד, בעוד שדני נשלח לסוף הכתה, למקום הפנוי היחיד, שהיה שולחנה של סרנה), למורת רוחם של השניים. כשנשמע הצלצול הצטרף אליו דני לקדמת הכתה, שיכל את זרועותיו על חזהו ואחרי ארוחת צהריים שקטה במיוחד שכנע את ג'יימס לקחת את סרנה אייברי תחת חסותם.

הדרך מעוינות הדדית לחברות בלב ובנפש לא הייתה קלה: אחרי שהפסיקו לריב כל הזמן, גילה ג'יימס שחרף חיבתו לילדה האחת הזו, שבמקרה נשאה שם של אוכל מוות מפורסם, הוא עדיין אינו בוטח ביוצאי חלציהם של אוכלי המוות. הצטרפותו של אלכסנדר מאלפוי לחיק המשפחה ולמפגשי המשפחה בהוגוורטס לא הקלה על העניין: לילי ידעה שלא להתווכח אתו (אמא שלחה אינספור צרחנים ואיימה שאם שוב יפחיד, יאיים או יעליב את לילי, תעניש אותו עד שישכח ששמו הוא פוטר), אבל השורה התחתונה הייתה לטובתו. אפס ויכוחים עם לילי. טדי היה אגוז קשה יותר לפיצוח, וכך גם הפפראצי, שאהבו לצלם את בנו של הארי פוטר עם בתו של אוכל המוות המפורסם. ג'יימס בן השלוש-עשרה היה כמעט נואש למצוא חברה, ולו כדי לקשור את שמו בשם שאינו  _ אייברי _ .

אינגבורג היגינס הייתה יפה כציור, עדינה כגבעול ונוחה להיבהל כציפור זעירה (שמועות מסוימות טענו שאינגבורג ושתי אחיותיה השתייכו לקבוצה מסוימת מאוד של מכשפות שהוחזקו בשבי. אינג הכחישה את השמועות הללו בתקיפות, אך כולם זכרו את מצב הדרכים בתקופת המלחמה, ואינג סירבה לדבר על כל מה שקרה  _ לפני _ ).

"אתה בטוח שזה מה שאתה רוצה?" שאלה אמא, באחת מאותן אתנחתות שנדמתה לקחת מהמחקר, מההרצאות; מכל אותה פעילות ענפה שנדמתה להעסיק אותה ולא הייתה קשורה בג'יימס (אלא אם כן זכתה לנזוף בו). "נערה כזאת, זה הרבה כאב ראש, חמוד. היא לא בשבילך."

סרנה מעולם לא תמכה בקשר – הגם שלא הסתייגה ממנו – אך דני הביע סימפתיה והכריז שיתמוך בכל בחירה של ג'יימס. ג'יימס בחר באינגבורג. והמשיך לבחור בה בכל יום מחדש. אלא שהבחירה הזו נעשתה... מעייפת. כואבת. וחוקי המשחק נדמו להשתנות סביבו, בלי התראה. אותה וודאות שתמיד יהיה על מי לסמוך, חלופה וודאית ליפול עליה, נדמתה לחמוק מבין אצבעותיו. ג'יימס התבייש להודות בכך, אפילו בינו לבין עצמו, אך עמוק בפנים תמיד נדמה היה לו...

הוא לכסן מבט אל סרנה. רנה, בפי דני ואנדרווד. היא תמיד הייתה יפה, עם עור שנהב ועיני תכלת. תמיד מישהי שיכלה לגנוב את ההצגה מכל האחרות. אבל היא הייתה... נו. היא הייתה סרנה. ודני היה דני. הם לא היו אמורים למצוא זה את זו.

"אני מצטערת שאתה מרגיש ככה," אמרה סרנה אחרי רגעים ארוכים.

"איך ככה?"

"ככה," היא הוסיפה לבהות באצבעותיה. ג'יימס ידע שמתחת לתכלת הבהירה מעקצץ המתח, שאריות משיחה שמעולם לא התקיימה מחוץ לראשה של סרנה אייברי, אך הותירה בכל זאת פגיעות עמוקות וכואבות (שאולי, ואולי לא, נזקפו לאחריותו של ג'יימס – "היא מעריצה את הקרקע שעליה אתה דורך," אמר דני בן השבע-עשרה בקול מריר. "תוציא את הראש מהתחת, פוטר").

סרנה הרימה אליו את עיניה וניסתה לחייך. "זה לא כאילו שאנחנו זורקים אותך, ג'יימס," הסבירה ברוך. "אתה עדיין השותף שלי. אנחנו עדיין החברים הכי טובים." היא הניחה יד מנחמת על זרועו. "תמיד יהיה לך את אינגבורג. דני ואני בסך הכל-"

"אה, אז זה העניין? שלי יש את אינגבורג ואת ודני משתעממים?"

סרנה נראתה פגועה. "כן ג'יימס, ברור. אתה ואינגבורג. כל העולם סובב סביבך, כרגיל."

האבחנה דקרה עמוק בבטנו של ג'יימס. בהוגוורטס נהגו המורים להעיר לו כי: "הלימודים תפקידם להקנות ידע, לא לבדר, מר פוטר. שב במקום." ובבית טרחה אמא להזכיר לו שוב ושוב כי: "למרות שאתה חושב אחרת, ילד, יש עוד אנשים חוץ ממך בבית הזה." ויקטואר, שנעצה בו את מבט הויליה הרושף שלה, הייתה פחות עדינה כשציוותה עליו "להפסיק להתנהג כמו אידיוט אנוכי," ולקבל את אלכס לכנופיה, ולילי בת האחת עשרה מחתה את עיניה והודיעה: "אתה רשע, ג'יימס פוטר! אתה האח הכי מרושע בעולם!"

טדי, רק טדי, נאנח עמוקות והזיח את כילות מיטת הנעורים שלו. אבא כתב, כמובן (מעין נספח קבוע לצרחנים של אמא), אך טדי היה זה שהושיב את ג'יימס בן השלוש-עשרה לשיחה בארבע עיניים: "אני בטוח שאתה לא מתכוון," אמר כשמבט סבלני בעיניי הפוטר שלו. "אבל ג'יימס – אתה צריך לחשוב לפני שאתה מתפרץ. איך אתה חושב שהמילים שלך גורמות לאנשים אחרים להרגיש? איך אתה חושב שהן יגרמו לך להרגיש?"

והמילים שלו, כמסתבר, פגעו באנשים אחרים. בלילי. באינגבורג. בסרנה ובדני.

סרנה חטפה את התיק שלה והכתיפה את רצועת העור על כתפה. "כמובן, אתה השמש ואני ודני חגים מסביבך-" אמרה בכעס כבוש, "אין לזה שום קשר לעובדה שיש לנו רצונות משלנו. אני מצטערת אם אני ודני מנסים למצוא חיים." היא הניחה את ספל הבירה, עדיין מלא למחצה, על השולחן, וקמה על רגליה. "בפעם הבאה נשתדל לבקש צווי אישור מג'יימס פוטר ירום הודו!"

היא הניחה חרמש ושני גוזים על הדלפק, נערה את גילמת ההילאים שלה ופנתה ללכת. "נתראה אצל דרנל."

ג'יימס חשק את לסתו ואז אילץ את עצמו להירגע. "סרנה חכי-" הוא נאנח, קם בחריקת כיסא והצליח לתפוס אותה בין המפתן לרחוב הראשי. "את צודקת, אני מצטער."

סרנה הסתובבה במקום. "חשבתי שתהיה שמח בשבילי, ג'יימס."

"אני יודע. אני צריך. לא התכוונתי לפגוע בך. או בדני."

היא רק הוסיפה להביט בו.

"את יודעת שאני אקנה לו מטאטא חדש ברגע שהאניות ייכנסו בעשירי לחודש, נכון?"

סרנה שילבה את ידיה. היא הביטה בו ארוכות, עיני התכלת שלה סרקו אותו מכף רגל ועד ראש ואז ננעצו בפרצופו. ג'יימס העניק לה את החיוך המקסים ביותר שלו, זה שנהג להבזיק למצלמות שעקבו אחריו בסמטת דיאגון, ואז לעדת המעריצות שהשתרכה אחריו בחדר המועדון. "נו, רנה- בחייך. את יודעת שאני אחזיר לו את הנימבוס עד הגוז האחרון. אל תכעסי. בבקשה?"

סרנה הוסיפה להעמיד פני-ספינקס משך כמה רגעים נוספים לפני שנשברה ונאנחה עמוקות. "אבל למה עשית את זה, ג'יימס?" שאלה בחוסר הבנה. "זה היה המטאטא שהוא הביא מברזיל." 

חיוכו הכובש של ג'יימס נסדק מעט. "אני מצטער, סרנה. באמת. אולי אני פשוט צריך זמן להתרגל. זה לא סיפור כזה גדול, בסדר? אני אדבר עם דני מחר בצהריים."

*

הוא התכוון לדבר עם דני. (ולשטוף את הכלים לפני שאינג תגיע הביתה ולהיות נחמד יותר ללילי בפעם הבאה. הטרוניות בראשו תמיד התנגנו בקולה של אמא. הוא השתיק אותה). לומר שהוא מצטער, זו באמת הייתה תאונה, "אני אפילו לא יודע איך להסביר  _ לעצמי _ את השבועות האחרונים." הוא התכוון לומר לאנדרווד שיעבירו את הפסקת הצהריים שלהם בנפרד כשמטוס נייר נחת על שולחנו.

"משהו חשוב?" תהה קייל.

ג'יימס משך בכתפיו. ההגנות על המחלקה אפשרו לתכתובת מסוימת בלבד להגיע. לא היה זה מקרה שמכתבו של דני מצא את דרכו למשרד של אבא: הקסם הכיר את דני, זיהה אותו כחברו של ג'יימס, והניח למכתב לעבור. ג'יימס הושיט את ידו ונטל את הנייר המקופל. "זה פליישר. הוא אומר שנביא את האניות, יש לו דברים מעניינים לספר לנו." הוא נאנח. "יש מצב שאתה הולך לדבר אתו לבד?"

"השתגעת? הבנאדם שרוט יותר מבוגארט מחוץ לארון." אנדרווד התנער בהפגנתיות וטפח על שרביטו. "הוא רוצה אותנו כאן ועכשיו?"

"נחש."

"כן, כן." קייל היטיב את גלימתו.

ג'יי.די. פליישר היה מודיע שגייסו ג'יימס ואנדרווד במהלך שיתוף הפעולה בתיק ברקסטון (מפלג הסמים רצה למסמר את ברקסטון על סחר בארס פיוניות, ומפלג התשאול מצא את עצמו עם שתי גופות ובדיוק חשוד אחד ברצח – כך או כך מצאו את עצמם ג'יימס ואנדרווד טובעים בעבודת שטח בעוד שסרנה נקברה תחת ערימת ניירת).

באופן מפתיע התגלה פליישר כנכס גם לאחר סגירת התיק. הוא אומנם היה מכור לדם ערפדים ("אני לא מתכוונת להעמיד ג'אנקי לדין בגלל שהוא ג'אנקי. לא, גם לא על ירידה לזנות. או אחזקת סמים. גם לא בגלל שהוא שחור. אז תוציא לך את זה מהראש וצא מהמשרד שלי, אנדרווד"), אך המידע שהביא היה אמין. רזה, מסומם ושדוף חיכה להם פליישר בהצטלבות טינת-לילה ולשד העצמות; סיגריה מגולגלת ביד השתלשלה מפיו, פניו הוסוו בברדס שחור ומתחת לגלימה, לבש ג'ינס מרופט מרוב שימוש.

"הלו, פליישר." ג'יימס נופף בידו.

קייל רק גלגל את עיניו.

הגבר הצעיר חייך, מתנודד מעט, וסימן להם להתקרב. "הבאתם את הזהב?"

"בלי משחקים," נהם אנדרווד. "אתה מכיר את כללי המשחק." פניו עטו הבעה של גועל פאסיבי – באותו רגע, נראה שותפו כמו הגבר שג'יימס תמיד דמיין לעצמו שיגדל להיות.

פליישר צחקק, צחוק שהפך לשיעול (הוא מחה את פיו בידו, "זה הדם ערפדים. הורג אותך לאט"). "כן, כן. טוב, אתם תאהבו אותי הפעם-"

קייל נהם. "בלי משחקים, פליישר."

פליישר הנהן. "אז הייתי אצל ביגס עם ה-אה..." השריר בזווית עינו רעד מעט.

"לא חשוב עם מי היית," עודד אותו ג'יימס. וודאי הספק הנוכחי שלו. "מה עשית שם?"

"אה, אתה יודע." פליישר משך בכתפיו. "קצת פול, קצת וויסקי."

"איכשהו, אני מסופק אם קצת פול וקצת וויסקי-"

"-לא עכשיו, אנדרווד." ג'יימס שב ופנה אל פליישר. "ולמה אתה חושב שזה יעניין אותנו?"

"היי, לא אמרתי שזה כל מה שעשיתי!" הוא התנודד מעט. "אז אחר כך יצאנו החוצה, כדי ש.... אתם יודעים. ביציאה האחורית יש קצת פרטיות- זה ממש ליד איפה שמורידים סחורות. כאילו, יש פרטיות כשהם לא פורקים ת'סחורה. ו-אמ. ה... טוב. בני השאיר אותי לרגע. כדי ללכת לארגן משהו. ואז שמעתי את השיחה הזאת-"

"שיחה?" התערב אנדרווד. "בין מי למי?"

פליישר גלגל את עיניו. "אני לא יודע, חבר. הייתי מחוק לגמרי. תגיד תודה שאני בכלל זוכר משהו. בכל מקרה, הם אמרו שהחודש אין סחורה ממקנרו. ואז ההוא שאל למה, כי יש לו מישהו שקונה את הממתקים של מקנרו, והחבר שלו אמר: אין לי מושג, שמעתי שהכל הולך למסיבה בקמבריה, הם מתכננים לעשות זיקוקים. זהו." הוא מחה את פיו, שוב, ופשט את ידו. "עכשיו אני רוצה את האניות שלי."

"מסיבה?"

"אתה יודע..." פליישר נופף בידיו בעצבנות. "מסיבה. עם הממתקים של מקנרו. הרבה רעש-" הוא צחקק.

"מי היו האנשים האלה?" תחקר ג'יימס. "יש משהו שאתה זוכר לגביהם?"

"מממ..." הוא נראה מהורהר לרגע. "אני חושב שהעובדים של ביגס? אמרתי לך חבר, הייתי מחוק. בחייך, אני רוצה את האניות שלי..."

אנדרווד שלף את ארנקו.

"נו, באמת-" התקומם פליישר, מחאתו הופכת לשיעול מתיז דם כשחפן את שתי אניות הזהב שהושיט לו קייל. "מה שנתתי לך שווה יותר מזה!"

ג'יימס נטל את הארנק ושלף אנייה נוספת ומספר חרמשים. "הנה. ותנסה לקנות בזה אוכל, טוב?"

"היי, ידעתי שיש בך את זה, פוטר!" פליישר צחקק. הדם על גב ידו הימנית החל להיקרש. "תענוג לעשות אתכם עסקים!"

*

"ג'יימס?" קראה אינג מהמקלחת.

"ממ?-" ג'יימס בדיוק פשפש בארון הבגדים אחר החולצה המכופתרת שלו כשאינגבורג פתחה את הדלת בחריקה.

"אתה מוכן?" הציצה מבעד למפתן. היא כבר הייתה מחוץ לחלוק בית החולים שלה, מאוזנת בנעליים גבוהות ושמלה בצבע ירוק. מברשת שיער התרוצצה סביבה כה וכה, והיא החזיקה אייליינר ביד אחת ושרביט בשנייה.

מגבת עדיין כרוכה סביב מותניו, כבש ג'יימס את הדחף לנעוץ בה מבט מוכיח ובמקום שלף את תחתוני הבוקסר שלו מהמגירה העליונה. תכשיר כלשהו הפריח סביב אינגבורג ענן סגול, בזמן שהדאודורנט של ג'יימס קפץ משידת הטואלט.

"מתי בדיוק קבעת עם אמא שלי?" רטן בעודו לובש את הבגד.

"שמונה וחצי," השיבה בעודה סוגרת סביב פרק ידה את הצמיד המוזהב שקנה לה ג'יימס. "אנחנו הולכים לאחר."

"אני יודע. אני לא מוצא את החולצה שלי."

"החולצה שלך מגוהצת על המתלה."

הם התארגנו בחופזה (אינג טופפה על עקביה למטבח כדי להוציא את בקבוק היין, ואז סגרה ופתחה את המגירות בחיפוש אחר פותחן הבקבוקים שקנתה לה ג'וג'ו לכריסטמס שעבר). "ג'יימס!" התרומם קולה מהמסדרון. "הפותחן לא במקום! איפה שמת אותו?"

ג'יימס צבט בחוזקה את גשר אפו. "במגירה השנייה!"

"כמה פעמים ביקשתי ממך-"

"-במגירה השנייה, אינגבורג!"

עקבים טופפו בחזרה לחדר השינה. "אל תצעק עלי."

"אני לא צועק עלייך. את במטבח."

המשמרת של אינגבורג בקדוש-מנגו התארכה יותר מהרגיל, וג'יימס עצמו התעכב דקות ארוכות במשרדו של אקרלי. שניהם נכנסו הביתה באיחור, שניהם היו עייפים ומותשים – הם הביטו זה בזו קצרות ואז מיהרו להתארגן. ארוחת הערב בבית משפחת פוטר, שנערכה אחת לשבועיים וחצי, הוציאה את אינגבורג (וכתוצאה מכך גם את ג'יימס) משפיות הדעת.

אמא, שמעולם לא השתכנעה באופן סופי כי אינג היא אכן בת הזוג המתאימה לג'יימס, נהגה לענות את אותה בעינויים שלא היו מביישים אף אוכל מוות. משאלות מנומסות על בית החולים ומשם לשאלות על קריירת המחקר שלה ("את בטוחה שדווקא טיפול בנזקי לחשים הוא תחום שיש בו לאן להתפתח, חמודה?"), דחקה ג'ואנה פוטר את אינגבורג לפינה פעם אחר פעם.

אינג, בהיותה גריפינדורית בבסיסה, התמודדה עם השאלות הפולשניות טוב יותר מאשר אלכסנדר מאלפוי – ועדיין, ג'יימס מצא את עצמו נאלץ לא פעם ללחוץ את ידה תחת השולחן או לקטוע את אמא בשיאה ("כלומר, באמת-" –"אמא.").

אינג תמיד השתדלה יותר מדי: קנתה את העוגיות הכי יקרות בחנות, הכינה את המתכון המסובך ביותר בספר הבישול (מתנה מג'וג'ו לערב השנה החדשה). כשהגיעו בני הזוג פוטר לביקור בדירתם הצנועה של ג'יימס ואינגבורג, אינג תמיד לבשה את הבגדים הטובים ביותר שלה, אף פעם לא הניחה לג'יימס להתלבש יפה פחות, והייתה מנומסת להפליא וכלה לעתיד למופת.

אמא סירבה להתרשם.

"את פשוט לא מסוגלת לסבול את העובדה שאת כבר לא מנהלת לי את החיים," הטיח בה ג'יימס, באחד מהריבים האינסופיים שהמשיכו לנהל הוא ואמא.

"אל תכניס לי מילים לפה. לא על זה אני מדברת, ואתה יודע את זה-"

ג'יימס הפך ברוגז את האפר באח, מביא לקיצו עוד קרב צעקות, אך המפסידה האמתית הייתה אינגבורג.

"ג'יימס." אצבעותיה של אינג טופפו בעצבנות על השולחן. "אנחנו נאחר."

"אני שומע, אני שומע-" הוא סיים להתלבש בזריזות, מרח את לחייו באפטרשייב ומהר בחזרה לסלון. "אני נראה בסדר?"

אינג סקרה אותו במבט בקורתי, מעניקה לו הנהון קטן. "היין אצלי, הפותחן אצלי- רק תביא את העוגה מהמקרר ונתעתק."

במכתש גודריק כבר ירד הערב. שכבה דקיקה של שלג כיסתה את הגג, אך הקמין בסלון בער במלוא המרץ. אבא, מנומס כתמיד, מיהר ליטול את היין מידיה של אינג, ושלח את ג'יימס למטבח "לשים את העוגה במקרר. כולם כבר כאן, חיכינו רק לכם." אינג, לצדו, לכסנה אליו מבט של תוכחה.

בטרקלין הסבו כמעט כל חברי משפחת פוטר המורחבת. היחיד שבלט בהיעדרו היה מאלפוי, שהוסיף להתחמק מחוקרי משרד הקסמים בתואנות בירוקרטיות שונות ומשונות. בפעם האחרונה שדיברו, אמרה לילי ש"הוא ברומניה" והשפילה את עיניה.

אחותו, שישבה לצד טדי בשיכול רגליים, עדיין נראתה עייפה. גופה הקטן נבלע בתוך אחד הסוודרים המצחיקים שלה, וזרועותיה, כשקמה לחבק אותו, נדמו רזות מתמיד. טדי, בשיער שחור ועיניים ירוקות (הוא מעט להגיע למפגשים משפחתיים במראה אחר), הקדיש את עיקר תשומת לבו ללילי, מחליף מדי פעם מבט סודי עם טוני. ברקוביץ', כמובן, ישב למרגלות הכורסה של אמא וניהל אתה שיחה ערנית על מרלין-יודע-מה. ככלות הכל, היה זה בקושי מפתיע לגלות שטוני, מכולם, הוא בעצם החתן האהוב על אמא.

עשר דקות מאוחר יותר התיישבו כולם לשולחן. אינג הציעה לעזור בהגשה (אמא שלחה אותה לקצוץ את סלט הירקות בבושת פנים), וג'יימס, שצפה בה מובלת כצאן לטבח לתוך המטבח הכפרי, הועיד את פעמיו לחדר האוכל ברגשות מעורבים.

אבא, בראש השולחן, שלח אליו מבט חמים. "מה שלומך, ג'יימס?"

ג'יימס נאנח והניח לאבא לטפוח על שכמו. "בסדר. אני מצטער על הצרחן."

"דני נשמע כועס. הכל בסדר ביניכם?"

כן? לא? ככל הנראה. אתמול שלח לדני ינשוף. הם קבעו להיפגש מחר, בפאב הקבוע שלהם – הקלחת הרותחת – ולשבת על שני בקבוקי בירה.

ג'יימס כבש אנחה נוספת ולכסן אל המטבח מבט עצבני. טדי, שהושיב את לילי בינו לבין טוני (אחותו שלחה מבט מודאג בכיסא הריק בצדו השני של השולחן), מיהר לחתוך את העוף כשאינג נחתה לצדו של ג'יימס בפנים חיוורים. הוא לחץ את ידה תחת השולחן.

הארוחה התנהלה בקצב איטי באגף הימני של החדר: טדי, שמעולם לא דיבר על שום דבר שקרה בעבודה, הקשיב לאבא שדיבר על עניין בירוקרטי כלשהו הקשור ללשכת שר הקסמים. ג'יימס הקשיב בחצי אוזן ואז ניסה לפתח שיחה עם לילי (שנותרה שרויה באווירת נכאים מאז הגירתו הזמנית של מאלפוי לרומניה). היא התרכזה בתפוחי האדמה שלה, וג'יימס בדיוק התכוון להציע שאולי יצאו בשבת לאחד הפארקים הגדולים, כשהבחין באמא, מלכסנת מבט אל אינגבורג.

באיחור הבחין ג'יימס שהפקיר את אינגבורג לרחמיה של אמא כבת-זוג לשיחה.

"אז אינגבורג, חמודה, מה שלום אבא שלך?"

"בסדר גמור גברת פוטר, תודה. הוא מוסר לך דרישת שלום."

"כמובן, כמובן. תמסרי בחזרה." (מר היגינס לא סבל את ג'וג'ו מהרגע בו סיפרה לו אינג על התקרית בחג המולד). אמא חייכה חיוך ממותק ומזגה לעצמה ולאבא עוד סיידר. אבא, שהבחין בכך, ביקש מאשתו האהובה "להעביר לי את הסלט הנפלא הזה", אולם אמא בהיותה אישה (כפי שידע גם אנדרווד) ידעה לעשות שני דברים במקביל: "אז איך את וג'יימס מסתדרים בדירה החדשה, אינגבורג? כבר הצלחתם לתקן את המזווה? ג'יימס, תסדר את השיער שלך."

שלושה דברים.

"אנחנו בדירה החדשה כבר יותר מחמישה חודשים, אמא...-" רטן ג'יימס בעודו מעביר יד בשיערו. לילי העזה להרים את העיניים מתפוחי האדמה בעת שאינג בעטה בו תחת השולחן.

"אנחנו מתכוונים להזמין טכנאי לחשים בשבוע הבא, גברת פוטר. אנחנו חושבים שיש בעיה עם לחש ההרחפה בין הרצפה לקיר."

אמא העמיסה לקערתם של ג'יימס ואינגבורג עוד סלט. "זה בסך הכל לחש משק בית פשוט, חמודה. את באמת רוצה להזמין בשביל זה איש מקצוע? לא חבל על האניות שלכם?"

"זה קצת יותר מסובך מזה," רטן ג'יימס (הם הזמינו את אחיו של דני, קלווין: קלי טלבוט, ארכיטקטומאג מבנים במקצועו, הרחיף שני גוזים באוויר בטרם קבע שעדיף להזמין טכנאי. סרנה, שכמעט הפילה שני מדפים בפעם הקודמת שנשלחה להביא בירצפת, הודיעה ש"מישהו עוד ימחץ למוות, ג'יימס! אני לא מתכוונת למות בשביל הבירצפת שלך!").

ג'וג'ו נופפה בידה בביטול. "אתם בסך הכל צריכים לבטל את הלחש ולהטיל אותו מחדש: זה כמו שבירת קללה. רק תחשוב על זה רגע. קללה היא בעצם לחש שהשתבש. אתה צריך-"

"אני צריך להזמין טכנאי לחשים, תודה אמא."

"אני אעשה את זה," הכריזה ג'וג'ו. "מי לדעתך מתקן את כל הלחשים כאן בבית?"

"-לא אמרת שיש לך שבוע עמוס, ג'ו?" התערב אבא.

"שטויות. אני אף פעם לא עמוסה מכדי לעזור לאחד הילדים שלי-"

ג'יימס חרק בשיניו. "תודה, אמא, אבל נסתדר לבד."

אמא מצמצה. שקט השתרר בחלל הבית: ג'יימס יכול לשמוע את מזלגה של לילי דוקר בצלחת, ואת ציפורניה של אינגבורג, מסודרות ומרוחות בלק צבעוני, מטופפות בעצבנות על ירכה. לבסוף היה זה קולה של אינג, דקיק כציוץ של ציפור, ששבר את הדממה. "אני וג'יימס עובדים עד מאוד מאוחר. אבל אם תוכלי להגיע-"

ג'יימס הטיח את מזלגו בשולחן. "לא, היא לא באה וזה סופי. לאמא שלי יש עבודה, היא חוקרת באוניברסיטה.  _ זאת _ עבודה של טכנאי לחשים. אני ואת מכשפים בוגרים ואנחנו יכולים להרשות לעצמנו להוציא עשר אניות על טכנאי לחשים. תודה שוב, אמא, אבל אנחנו נוותר על עזרתך."

"יופי!" סיכם לא אחר מטדי. "אז אחרי שהגענו להסכמה, אפשר להמשיך לאכול-"

"לא אם הבן שלי מתעקש להתפרץ עלי באמצע ארוחת ערב משפחתית-"

"-אף אחד לא מתפרץ עליך!" הזדעק ג'יימס.

"כן? ומה אתה עושה עכשיו?"

בראש השולחן הרכין אבא את ראשו. "אני מבין שארוחת הערב הסתיימה."

*

"אולי היא כעסה כי איחרנו." שמלתה של אינג רחפה את דרכה לסל הכביסה בעת שאינגבורג עצמה עמדה מול הראי והסירה את האיפור מעפעפיה. "אמרתי לך שאנחנו עלולים לאחר, ג'יימס-"

"אינג, הדבר האחרון שמעניין את אמא שלי זה אם הגענו בזמן." הוא ישב על המיטה, חסר אונים בעת שאינגבורג נצמדה לכל פרטיו של פולחן הניקיון הפרטי שלה. היה זמן בו מצא את הטקסים שלה אקזוטיים: שגרה נשית, מסתורית, שרק אישה אמתית (מישהי שאיננה אמא או סרנה) מרשה לעצמה להשתעבד אליה. רק בדיעבד התחוור לו עד כמה תובענית היא שגרת הטיפוח של אינגבורג. מייגעת, רפטטיבית, בלתי-נגמרת. 

"אז אולי היין. לא ידעתי שהיא מתכוונת להגיש עוף, אחרת לא הייתי מביאה יין לבן-"

"אינג, את שומעת את עצמך?"

היא נעצרה לרגע, מבט חום, עמוק ולח, ננעץ בו בעד לראי. "כן. אבל אני לא חושבת שאתה שומע את עצמך."

"לאמא שלי לא אכפת מהיין. היא חושבת שאנשים שמתאימים יין לאוכל הם-" הוא עצר בעד עצמו. "לא אכפת לה מהיין."

"אני חושבת שאנחנו חייבים לה התנצלות-"

ג'יימס כבש את הדחף לצעוק. "לא, אנחנו לא. לא אני ובטח שלא את. אינג, אמא שלי חולת שליטה-"

"אתה לא צריך לדבר עליה ככה." קול ריק. תשובה אוטומטית.

"ואני לא יכול לתת לה לנהל לי את החיים. או לך. או לנו."

אינג עמדה מולו – עדיין בחזייה ותחתונים, מטלית להסרת איפור בידה הרועדת ועיפרון שחור מרוח בעיגולים כהים תחת עיניה. היא מעולם לא נראתה כה חסרת אונים (גם לא אז, כשנכשלה במבחן הסוציומטרי שלה, וג'יימס חזר לדירה הקטנה ברחוב לוקהרט ומצא אותה והופכת את המגירות בתזזיתיות בחיפוש אחר יומן טיפשי כלשהו): ערומה למחצה, הוגה תכנית אחר תכנית לתיקון נזק שמעולם לא עשתה. המטרה הייתה למצוא את מוקד הטעות. לתקן. להפוך את השבור לשלם – להשיב את המצב לשליטתה ("כמו הומיאוסטזיס," לחשה אחרי הסקס הראשון שלהם, כשרק חזר מברזיל, "ככה אני רוצה להרגיש כשאני בחדר הניתוחים." ואז טמנה את ראשה בצווארו בצעד נדיר. "ככה אני מרגישה כשאני אתך").

אינג הסתובבה בחזרה למראה ותפסה את חלוק המשי שלה שהיה תלוי מאחורי דלת האמבטיה. "אני לא יודעת על מה אתה מדבר, ג'יימס."

"עלייך." ג'יימס עקב אחריה למקלחת. "את לא יכולה לעשות את זה לעצמך כל הזמן."

אינג התעטפה בבד כמו בגלימת שרד. היא התחמקה מעיניו של ג'יימס, והוסיפה להסיר את האיפור בנחרצות. ג'יימס כבש רוגז המלווה באנחה כבדה. שתיקתה הנחרצת של אינגבורג גילתה לו מה הולך לבוא, אך הפעם, החליט, ידברו על הדברים. אינג לא תוכל להתחמק לנצח (העובדה שהאשימה את היין המחורבן בהתנהגותה של אמא הייתה הקש ששבר את גב הגמל).

"אינגבורג-" הוא התחיל בעדינות, לוקח נשימה עמוקה.

כבר היו להם ריבים לפני כן, בעיקר אחרי ארוחות ערב משותפות ואחרי החגים. ג'יימס כבר ידע להכין את עצמו לעוד דיאלוג מייגע (ידע שאינג תכחיש, ותנסה להתחבא בחדר האמבטיה או בחדר השינה).

"זה צריך להיפסק מתישהו, חומד. אני לא יכול לעמוד בזה."

הוא התייצב מאחוריה, בלע את רוקו והניח שתי ידיים על כתפיה החשופות. "לפעמים דברים לא הולכים לפי התוכנית שלך." הוא ריסן את זרועותיה בעדינות והניח אותן לצידי גופה. "גם כשאת עושה את המיטב, והכל אמור להסתדר, לפעמים דברים...-" הוא הריץ את ידיו לאורך זרועותיה במחווה שהייתה אמורה להיות מנחמת "לפעמים הם פשוט לא מסתדרים."

"ג'יימס," היא עצמה את עיניה בחוזקה. "תפסיק. זה לא נעים לי."

ג'יימס הסיר את ידיו מידית (הוא לא שטף אותן לפני שנגע בה. כמובן, היה עליו לדעת ש _ לזה _ אינג תתייחס).

"את לא יכולה לנתח את המצב בכל פעם שהוא משתבש," המשיך ג'יימס בקול כואב. "את לא יכולה לתכנן אלף צעדים קדימה ואחורה, ואז לתכנן תכניות על התכניות-" אינגבורג השליכה את המטלית לכיור וברחה לחדר השינה. "-את לא יכולה להתנהג ככה בכל פעם שמשהו לא מצליח לך- אינגבורג!"

אינג פתחה וסגרה את הארון, הוציאה חולצת לילה, והייתה נחושה בדעתה להתעלם מג'יימס. אלא שג'יימס לא התכוון לוותר.

"אני לא מתכוון להעמיד פנים שזה בסדר יותר אינגבורג. אני לא מוכן לחיות ככה יותר-" אינג הרימה את החולצה על ראשה, חלפה על פניו וברחה שוב לחדר הרחצה הקטן. "ג'יימס, די." "-לא ג'יימס די _ - _ " קולו התרומם, "מספיק! את לא יכולה לברוח ממני בכל פעם שאנחנו מנסים לדבר!-"

אינגבורג נעלה את דלת האמבטיה. ג'יימס התרגז וחטף את השרביט שלו.

" _ אלוהומורה-"  _ הדלת נפרצה. הוא סגר אותה מאחוריו ומצא את אינגבורג בין הארונית למושב האסלה. "תסתכלי עלי כשאנחנו מדברים," אמר בקול מוכיח והחזיר את השרביט לכיסו.

"-לא-"

" _ אינגבורג- _ "

" _ אמרתי לא! _ "

בבואותיהם הקסומות מיהרו להיעלם למראה בטרקלין.

" _ אני יודעת מה אתה מנסה להגיד- _ "

"-את לא יודעת מה אני מנסה להגיד כי את לא נותנת לי לדבר!-"

" _ שום דבר לא חריג אצלי!" _

_ " _ אינגבורג, לא אמרתי את זה _ -" _

_ "שום דבר לא חריג אצלי!  _ **_שום דבר, ג'יימס_ ** _ , אז תניח לי! אני רוצה שתלך!  _ **_אני רוצה שתלך עכשיו_ ** _!" _

מראת האמבטיה השמיעה צליל זכוכית נסדקת מאחוריו.

ג'יימס הביט בה בהלם, עיניים עצומות בחוזקה ואגרופים קמוצים; גבה צמוד לקיר, שיערה מצליל על פניה, דמעות ואיפור זולגים במורד לחייה החיוורות.

"לא אמרתי שאת לא בסדר," אמר ג'יימס בקול שקט ושלח את ידיו למחות את הדמעה. "אינגבורג, אני בסך הכל רוצה שנוכל-" אך אינג הסיטה את לחייה.

זה הספיק. ידו של ג'יימס צנחה לצד גופו. הוא עמד מולה רגע ארוך ואז יצא מחדר הרחצה.

ג'יימס ארז תיק, חטף את גילמת ההילאים שלו, גופייה וזוג תחתונים, ופנה אל האח. הלהבות נצבעו ירוק, וברגע השני עמד ג'יימס בתוך חדר אחר.

הוא לא הצליח לחשוב על דבר מלבד הסדק העמוק שחצה את המראה לשניים, והשקט שהדהד בין האריחים.

*

אנדרווד, באופן לא מפתיע, נעדר מדירתו. ג'יימס העיף מבט אחד במיטה לפני שעיקם את פניו בגועל וצנח בעייפות על הספה. הוא חלם על לילי, מתרוצצת בעיניים פעורות בשלג הראשון כשהיו ילדים, ואז על אינג, כפי שזכר אותה מהשנים הראשונות בהוגוורטס – ארוזה כמו מתנת חג במצנפת פרווה וידונית ("לפעמים אתה בוכה כשאתה ישן," אמרה אינג בשקט. הוא לא רצה לומר לה שהוא יכול לשמוע אותה מתייפחת בשירותים. זה לא היה דו-קרב והוא ידע שהיא דואגת, אבל...)

מטר קללות נמרצות קטע את שנתו. לפני האח ניצב אנדרווד, שערו פרוע ונימים אדומים מרשתים את עיניו.

ג'יימס הזדקף קמעה. "הכל בסדר?"

"לא, לא. שום דבר לא בסדר. ואנחנו צריכים לקום בעוד..." אנדרווד הסתובב בכדי להביט באורלוגין. "שלוש שעות."

"אתה רוצה לדבר על זה?"

"אני רוצה שיקוי פיכחון."

ג'יימס משך בכתפיו.

"בזמן שהיית עסוק בלריב עם החברה המשוגעת שלך קבלתי ינשוף מאקרלי-"

"אל תקרא לה ככה. ומי אמר שרבתי עם אינג?"

אנדרווד נחר בבוז בעודו הופך את תכולת ארון האמבטיה שלו. "אתה כאן. התיק שלך כאן. בכל מקרה-"

"למה הוא לא זימן אותי?"

"הוא רק רצה להתעדכן בקשר לחקירה." אנדרווד מצא את הבקבוקון המתאים ופקק אותו בתנועת אגודל. "אחחח, ככה יותר טוב."

"משהו חשוב?"

"אטלי ודיוויס שמעו משהו על ה _ זיקוקים _ ב-" פיהוק קטע את דבריו של אנדרווד. "מחר בבוקר, טוב?"

"בחייך, קייל."

"היה שקט בגזרה שלהם. ואז אקרלי שלח אותם לחטט בארכיון של גרינגוטס. מסתבר שחברת הקש של בקנבאואר קנתה מחסן בקמבריה-"

"ויש דרך לקשור את זה אליו או לשוחרי המוות?"

"סוג של." אנדרווד צנח על המיטה בחדר השני. "לילה, פוטר."

*

הפגישה במטה ההילאים עתידה הייתה להתרחש בדלתיים סגורות. סרנה, שקיבלה אותו ואת קייל עם צמד כוסות קפה ("את כזאת אישה קטנה כשאת רוצה-" "-תסתום את הפה ותגיד תודה, קייל"), העניקה לג'יימס מבט מהסס כשיצאו הוא ואנדרווד מהאח בזה אחר זה.

"ישנת אצל קייל?" שאלה בחשש. היא עצרה אותו בכניסה, שתי עיניה נתלו בו בדאגה קלה שעה שאנדרווד חמק פנימה ותפס כיסא ריק.

"כן."

"קרה משהו?"

"אני לא רוצה לדבר על זה עכשיו."

סרנה בלעה את רוקה. "ג'יימס, אתה יודע שאתה עדיין יכול להתנחל אצלנו-"

הוא נאנח. "אחר כך, סרנה. אני לא רוצה לאחר."

ג'יימס לגם מהקפה לגימה ענקית, פתח את דלת חדר הישיבות ואילץ את סרנה – שנכשלה להתחמק ממבטו של אקרלי – להיכנס לפניו. הוא נכנס בעקבותיה, והניח לדלת להיסגר מאחוריהם. "-ותודה להילאי פוטר שהחליט לכבד אותו בנוכחותו. עכשיו אנחנו יכולים להתחיל."

כמובן _. _

"דייוויס, אטלי, אם לא אכפת לכם?"

"עצם החזקות," הרחיף דקלן מספר עותקים של תצלום צבעוני לנוכחים. "תכירו את אחת מחברות הקש של בקנבאואר. משמשת מאז ינואר בערך להלבנת כספים. זה לא נכנס לחומר הראיות כי לא הצלחנו לקשור את זה לבקנבאואר, והחבר'ה ממפלג הסמים עדיין בטוחים שהם יכולים לקשור את זה לסגן שלו."

ג'יימס התיישר במקומו.

"בכל מקרה, עשינו בדיקה נוספת-" דיוויס הוציא תצלום מהקלסר הקל שלו, "מסתבר שלפני שמפלג הסמים זרק את התחת העלוב של בקנבאואר לאזקאבן, הוא שלח את המזכירה שלו ("הזונה שלו," סינן קייל בשקט) לעשות כמה רכישות."

שני תצלומים, האחד של בית מתפרק בסביבת מגורים ציורית, והשני של סירת עץ ישנה, ריחפו ללוח הרצח ונדבקו אליו בזה אחר זה. ארבעה קירות, גג עץ ישן, כמה לחשי הגנה קלים לפריצה. על דופן הסירה היה כיתוב צרפתי כלשהו, ג'יימס לא התאמץ להבין.

"הבית הזה רשום על שמה של לורן הייסטינגס." תמונתה של בחורה בלונדינית, בת עשרים וחמש לערך, הוצמדה אל הלוח. היו לה שן קדמית חצי שבורה, איפור כבד שהסווה עצמות לחיים שקועות (ככל הנראה כתוצאה משימוש בסמים), ושקיות שחורות מתחת לעיניים. ג'יימס, שבילה אי אלו לילות במעקב אחר בקנבאואר, זיהה אותה כחברתו. גם אז חשב שפעם וודאי הייתה לורן הייסטינגס יפה.

"עקבנו אחרי שאריות הקסם שהשאיר מפתח המעבר של הייסטינגס-" – המשיך דייויס – "לקנדל- זה בקמבריה."

"קמבריה?" שאלה ג'ייק בהפתעה. "מה יש לארגון של בקנבאואר לחפש בקמבריה?"

"אין לנו מושג," השיב דיוויס, "יכול להיות שזה מחסן זמני."

ג'יימס לכסן אל קייל מבט. הבחור הבלונדיני לכסן אליו מבט מקביל, אולם שניהם נותרו שקטים.

"משם עקבנו אחרי הקואורדינאטות ברישיון ההתעתקות שלה," המשיך דקלן. "והגענו בדיוק בזמן לתפוס את הייסטינגס מעבירה אניות בראי יד לספק שלה בסמטת דיאגון-" "-אתם יודעים מה עוד אפשר להעביר דרך ראי יד-"

"שתוק, קייל."

דיוויס המשיך: "אנחנו מאמינים שלכאן הולך להגיע  _ המשלוח האבוד _ של ביגס. שלחנו את החבר'ה ממחלק הסמים לעצור את הייסטינגס. הם מצאנו עלייה קצת ארס פיוניות, והביאו לנו אותה למעצר. הם עכבו אותה על החזקת סמים." 

"והיא מסכימה לדבר אתנו?" שאל ג'יימס.

"לא סיפרנו לה שאנחנו אלה שבאמת רוצים אותה כאן," חייך דיוויס בערמומיות. "היא יודעת שאין לנו מספיק כדי להאשים אותה בסחר בסמים, ושאנחנו לא יכולים להחזיק אותה כאן יותר מכמה שעות בלי לפרסם ערבות. בינתיים היא בקשה המבורגר."

אקרלי נאנח ורכן קדימה. אצבעותיו טופפו על השולחן. "מה אנחנו מקווים להוציא ממנה?"

"אנחנו רוצים לדעת מאיפה מגיע חומר הנפץ. אנחנו מקווים שהיא תלשין על אחד מהזבלים האלה-" דקלן הצביע על לוח נוסף עליו הודבקו שמותיהם של שוחרי המוות שעדיין לא מצאו עצמם מאחורי סורג ובריח. "ואנחנו רוצים לדעת מה לעזאזל יש לשוחרי המוות לחפש במחוז האגמים."

"מחוז האגמים אמרת?" אקרלי נראה מהורהר. "אנדרווד, אייברי, תכנסו פנימה עם החשודה. ג'ני- תשיגי לי את פוטר ודרנל."

*

את החקירה ניהלו אנדרווד וסרנה.

"אני לא מאמין שהוא הביא לה המבורגר," רטן דייוויס מצידה השני של המראה הדו-כיוונית.

"חכה ותראה."

קייל, חלקלק כתמיד, התיישב על הכיסא מול הייסטינגס. סרנה, הבעת זעף על פניה, נשענה כנגד הקיר.

"זה בשבילך, יפיפייה. בחורה כמוך לא צריכה להישאר רעבה."

סרנה גלגלה עיניים. "תגיע לעניין, קייל-"

הייסטינגס מהרה לקרב אליה את המזון.

"תני לחשודה לאכול-"

הייסטינגס נעצה באנדרווד זוג עיניים מעריצות. ("בן-זונה," סינן דייוויס. "אני לא מבין איך הוא עושה את זה...")

"את רוצה לספר לנו מה חיפשת בקנדל?" סרנה. שוב.

אנדרווד נאנח. "את מוכנה לתת לעלמה לאכול בשקט?"

לורן הייסטינגס צחקקה בפה מלא מזון. "אנ'לא עלמה ולא שום בולשיט כזה." אצבעותיה רחפו על זרועו של אנדרווד. "אבל אני רוצה עורך דין."

"באמת, חמודה. את לא צריכה עורך דין אתנו."

ג'יימס הנהן בעצבנות. הוא הכיר את הרוטינה. סרנה, כלבת השמירה, התפרצה לחדר והפחידה את החשודות. אחריה נכנס קייל, שאנן ונוטף קסם אישי, והקסים אותן עד שהתחילו לדבר. הם עשו את אותו הדבר לחשודים גברים, וסרנה רק הסמיקה קלות, קיללה כששאל בעצבנות אם "את בסדר עם זה?" (אני לא איזה עלמה במצוקה, ג'יימס) ותבעה במפגיע שיפסיק להתייחס אליה כאל נכה. שום דבר בחקירה הנוכחית לא היה יוצא דופן: סרנה נהמה ואנדרווד הרגיע. סרנה חשפה שיניים ואנדרווד הבטיח שהכל יהיה בסדר. אבל כולם היו עצבניים. מעל כולם רחפו דבריו של אקרלי, כמו עננה שחורה בשמי קיץ תכולים.

ג'יימס התיישר בכיסאו ופנה לדייוויס. "אני משאיר אותך כאן, טוב?"

דייוויס נד קצרות בראשו. "אני מניח שנשמע ממך כשיהיה משהו..."

הוא לא טרח להשיב. 

מחדר החקירות עשה ג'יימס את דרכו למשרד. על השולחן חיכו לו שני טיסנים, סופגנייה אכולה למחצה (קייל) וזוג קלסרים חתומים בקסמי זיהוי (האחד הכיל תמליל מפורט מהישיבה, השני עותקים של חומר הראיות). הוא העלים את המאפה, דחק את הטיסנים לתוך המגירה, והחל לעיין בדוחות הפיננסים של  _ עצם-החזקות _ כשהבחין בג'ני, פקידתו הצמודה של אקרלי, מלכסנת אליו מבט זהיר ממשרדה הממוגן.

מבעד לזכוכית נראתה ג'ני עייפה ומוטרדת – סימן בדוק לכך שאקרלי נהם עליה משך כל הבוקר, והתעתד לנהום על מישהו אחר משך כל אחר הצהריים. היא נשכה את שפתיה האדומות, לכסנה מבט לשולחנו המיותם של קייל, ואז מהרה לשוב ולהביט בפניו. היא החוותה בניד ראש קטן לעבר המגירה.

_ אקרלי ביקש שתקפצו אליו למשרד כשאתם מסיימים את התשאול,  _ כתבה בטיסן ששלף.  _ כמה שיותר מהר. _

הו, נהדר.

מבעד לזכוכית שלחה אליו ג'ני חיוך מתנצל. היא הסיטה את שיערה הבלונדיני לאחור ומיהרה שוב אל תוך משרדו של אקרלי, ככל הנראה בתגובה לטיסן שריחף הישר לתוך משרדה.

ג'יימס בהה באומללות בטיסן כשסרנה ואנדרווד יצאו בזה אחר זה מחדר התשאול.

"השגתם משהו?"

"נופ," צנחה סרנה בכיסא שלה. "מסתבר שכישורי השכנוע של קייל זקוקים לשיפור."

"או שהזונה של בקנבאואר היא חתיכת אגוז קשה לפיצוח."

ג'יימס נאנח. "אקרלי רוצה אותנו במשרד."

פניו של אנדרווד נאורו. "עם אבא שלך ועם דרנל? סוף כל סוף משהו מעניין קורה כאן."

כף ידה של סרנה מצאה את עורפו של אנדרווד בחבטה יבשה. "זאת חקירת רצח."

בדיוק אותו רגע נפתחה דלת משרדו של אקרלי. "אנדרווד, פוטר, אייברי!" נשמעה נביחתו של המפקד. "יש סיבה שאתם עומדים ומאוננים במסדרון?!"

*

"אז הם רוצים לתת לה וריטסרום." הייתה זו סרנה שאמרה את המילים המפורשות. אנדרווד נראה כמי ששוקל למזוג לעצמו כוסית נוספת. בקבוק האוגדן המיושן של סרנה שניצב במרכז השולחן וכבר היה ריק ברובו, הסביר את המבט המזוגג בעיניו הירוקות.

"מתי בכלל הייתה הפעם האחרונה שמישהו השתמש בוריטסרום?" תהתה סרנה.

"משרד הקסמים נגד אלקטו ואמיקוס קארו, 2018," השיב אנדרווד אוטומטית.

"אני לא מבין מה רע כל כך בוריטסרום-"

עיניו של אנדרווד הצטמצמו בבוז. "אני לא מבין, אמא, אני לא מבין-"

סרנה, עצבנית בבירור, הנמיכה את עצמה בכורסה על מנת לבעוט באנדרווד. "סתום, קייל. ולשאלתך, ג'יימס, לאדם צריכה להיות זכות לא להפליל את עצמו."

"כן," השיב ג'יימס בתרעומת, "ונדמה לי שזכותם של אנשים אחרים שלא להירצח בגלל שהם במקרה מחזיקים בתפיסת עולם שונה, גוברת על הזכות הזאת."

"טוב, למה את מצפה מתלמיד גריפינדור חובב מוגלגים," רטן אנדרווד.

סרנה לגמה מהבירה שלה. "אני לא נכנסת לוויכוח הזה." אך אצבעותיה התהדקו סביב הבקבוק, וג'יימס תהה על מה היא חושבת – על מי היא חושבת – האם היא זוכרת משהו מהעולם שלפני המלחמה.

"כל הראיות שיש לנו הן נסיבתיות," המשיך אנדרווד.

"תשתית די מוצקה של ראיות נסיבתיות."

"מה, שהבנאדם שסוחר בחומר נפץ מכר אותו למלוויל מקנרו, שבמקרה – לפי עדות שמיעה של ג'אנקי, אני מזכיר לך – מתכוון להעביר אותו לקמבריה, ואולי לפוצץ אותו שם- סליחה, לתת אותו במתנה למנהיג של שוחרי המוות המקומיים, כדי שישימו אותו בבית הנופש שחברה שלו קנתה לעצמה?"

"מלוויל מקנרו מוכר כבר שנים בתור שותף של שוחרי המוות."

"מלוויל מקנרו מוכן למכור את אמא שלו תמורת הסכום הנכון-"

סרנה הניחה את בקבוק הבירה שלה על השולחן. "אתם עושים לי כאב ראש."

"יש חומר נפץ, והוא הולך לקמבריה, למקום שדולף ממנו קסם אפל. על זה אנחנו מסכימים?" התעקש ג'יימס.

"זאת לא הנקודה, פוטר!"

"אז מה לעזאזל הנקודה?!"

טפיפות רגליו של דני, שהגיח לסלון במכנסי פיג'מה בלבד, גרמו להם להשתתק. "הנקודה היא שאם לא תנמיכו את הווליום בדקות הקרובות, בעל הבית בחיים לא יחדש לי ולרנה את החוזה. אז בבקשה?"

ג'יימס קבר את פניו בידיו בעת שאנדרווד מזג לעצמו אצבע נוספת.

"אתם חושבים שהם יעבירו את זה בקסמהדרין?" הרהרה סרנה.

אנדרווד משך בכתפיו. "תשאלי את פוטר. זה הקטע שלו."

"כן, כי כולם יודעים שלמשפחת פוטר-"

נקישת ינשוף על זגוגיות החלון קטעה את השיחה פעם נוספת. סרנה, שנטלה את שרביטה, פתחה את התריסים. "זה מהמחלקה. אטלי ודייוויס סוף כל סוף הצליחו לבודד את התדר של שוחרי המוות."

"ו...?" ג'יימס חש את עצמו נדרך.

"התחלנו ליירט ינשופים. זאת רק שאלה של זמן עד שיהיה לנו את כל התשובות."

*

הוא מצא את הדירה נקייה מתמיד. אולי נקייה מדי. משהו התבשל בתנור ונעלי הבובה של אינג שכבו כמו זוג נסיכות נמות ליד האח. ג'יימס נאנח, פשט את נעליו וגלימתו, ופסע פנימה.

"ג'יימס-" אינג, בסינר צבעוני, תואם בדיוק לצבע השמלה, העניקה לו חיוך מכני.

הוא נאבק בדחף להתנצל (לבלוע את רוקו. לסגת).

"בוא, שב, האוכל כמעט מוכן."

"אני לא חושב-"

"יש צלי, ותפוחי אדמה-" התנצלות, בדמות ארוחת ערב. אינגבורג מעטה לחזור מוקדם. והפעם הקדימה, רק כדי לבשל, להתחנחן ולפתות אותו בחזרה הביתה. הם יאכלו, אינג תצחק ותחייך, ואחר כך, כשישכבו, ישכח את מה שרצה לומר לה.

"אינג-"

"-אתה לא הולך להתקלח?" היא עדיין לבשה את הסינר, רוטב לא העז להכתים אותו, והכלים בכיור רחצו את עצמם במרץ. "ובכן, זה בסדר אם אתה רוצה לשבת קודם. רק רגע-" היא מיהרה למקרר להוציא עבורו בירה.

"אינגבורג, חמודה. אני חושב שאנחנו צריכים לדבר."

היא פנתה להביט בו בעודה פותחת את הבקבוק. "ממ-?"

ג'יימס קיבל את הבירה מידיה, לגם ארוכות ואז הניח את הבקבוק על השולחן.

"הכל בסדר, ג'יימס?"

הוא לקח נשימה עמוקה והביט בשולחן הערוך שלפניו. "אני חושב שאנחנו צריכים הפסקה," אמר בקול שקט.

שפתיה של אינג נקמצו לקו דק. היא חיכתה שימשיך.

"אני מרגיש שאני לא יכול להתנהל ככה יותר." 

"אני לא עוקבת."

הוא ניסה לשים סדר במחשבותיו. "אני לא יכול... אני לא יכול לחזור מהעבודה כל יום לתוך בית מזכוכית. קשה לי-"

"אתה מדבר על הניקיון?"

"לא, לא-" הוא הניח את ידו על שלה. אצבעותיה, דקות ועדינות כרגלי עכביש, רעדו תחת שלו, כמו סיסמוגרף המבשר על רעש אדמה קרב. "אני מדבר על המשברים, על ה-"

"בבקשה, ג'יימס, לא עכשיו-"

"אינג-"

"למה אנחנו לא יכולים לאכול ארוחת ערב נחמדה כמו זוג נורמלי-"

_ כי אנחנו לא זוג נורמלי. _ הוא שמר את המילים לעצמו. "כי... כי אני לא יכול יותר."

אינג השפילה את עיניה.

"אני לא יכול לחזור לתוך שדה קרב אחרי כל ארוחת ערב עם ההורים שלי. אני אוהב אותך כל כך, אינג, אבל אני לא יכול להמשיך לחיות כאן כאילו כלום לא קורה. אני לא יכול לראות אותך בוכה בכל פעם שהעניינים יוצאים משליטה בבית החולים- " – היא לא הביטה בו עוד – "-בכל פעם שהם יוצאים משליטה כאן בבית... ניסיתי להשתדל, חמודה, אבל אני-..."

המילים הכאיבו גם כשניסה להסביר. גוש כבד נתקע בגרונו ככל שהוסיף לעמוד מנגד בעוד רגשותיה וליבה נשברים.

"-אינג, אני עוזב. אני אלך לגור אצל ההורים שלי למשך כמה זמן."

"עכשיו...?" קולה רעד כשדיברה, כך גם אצבעותיה וגופה הקטן. "אבל מה יהיה עם האוכל? הכל מוכן. הצלי בדיוק צריך לצאת מהתנור. ודיברתי עם בית החולים..."

ג'יימס בלע את רוקו. "אני יודע, אינג. אני מצטער."

היא הנידה בראשה ימין ושמאל. דמעות צפו בעיניה. "אני הזמנתי טכנאי לחשים ליום חמישי-" עפעפיה הרטיטו. "הוא צריך להגיע- יש לי משמרת בוקר, מי יקבל אותו? אני לא יכולה-"

ג'יימס הטיל קסם ניקוי מהיר על ידיו לפני שקם ומחה את הדמעות מעיניה (ללא הועיל, חדשות באו להחליף אותן). הוא נישק לקודקודה נשיקה ארוכה.

"-בכלל לא אכלת-" המשיכה אינג ברעד, "הכנתי את הצלי שאתה אוהב-"

"-אני אכין תיק לכמה ימים," לחש לשיערה. "אני אבוא לאסוף את הדברים שלי אחר כך, כשתהיי בבית החולים."

"אבל האוכל...-" עיניה עקבו אחריו לחדר השינה, וג'יימס אלץ את עצמו להתעלם ממבטה הפגוע כשבחר לעצמו בגדים. בשלב כלשהו התיישבה אינגבורג על המיטה וחיבקה את עצמה בכוח.

"אינג, די." לחש, התיק היה מוכן על גבו וריאותיו צרבו. הוא כרע מולה והכריח אותה להביט בפניו.

"לא, אתה לא יכול-" היא רעדה בבכי, בוהה בנקודה על הקיר הרחק מאחוריו. "-הכנתי הכל כמו שצריך. שמתי את הצלי בזמן. דיברתי עם בית החולים-"

"אני יודע, מתוקה. אני יודע. בבקשה תסתכלי עלי-"

היא לא הקשיבה.

"-אינג, בבקשה-"

"אתה לא אוהב אותי יותר?" מבטה נלכד בשלו. "זה העניין? אתה לא אוהב אותי? כי הכנתי את הצלי שאתה אוהב- אתה צריך לאכול-"

זה שבר את ליבו של ג'יימס יותר מכל דבר אחר.

דמעות צפו בעיניו כשלחש את המילים. "לא אינגבורג, לא-" הצמיד את מצחו למצחה. "אני אוהב אותך כל כך, חומד. אל תבכי."

*

"תראו מי הגיע לבקר את האמא הזקנה שלו."

_ אוי לא _ . ג'יימס קיווה לפגוש את אבא. למעשה, ג'יימס קיווה לבית ריק, ארון משקאות מלא וכמה שעות לשכב על הגב ולשאול את עצמו כיצד לאסוף את שברי מערכת היחסים עם אינג ולהרכיב אותם שוב למשהו שלם וחזק יותר. הוא לא ציפה לאמא, רוכנת מעל ים של חיבורים (בדיקת חיבורים תמיד השאירה אותה במצב רוח קרבי), גבה אחת מורמת בציפייה לדו-קרב.

אבא תמיד הגן עליה ולילי מעולם לא הסכימה לומר מילה רעה על איש, אך ג'יימס מוכן היה להישבע כי אמא פשוט ניזונה ממריבות. וחיי האהבה של ג'יימס (הציונים של ג'יימס, שגרת הלימודים של ג'יימס ובאופן כללי: החיים של ג'יימס) היוו תירוץ נפלא להרים את הקול ולחדד את הלשון. הוא נשם עמוקות, מכין את עצמו לכל אפשרות, וניסה לרכך את הפגיעה. "לא עכשיו אמא, טוב?"

היא הרימה גבה. וכמובן, התעלמה לחלוטין מבקשתו. "אז נפרדת מאינגבורג?"

"תודה על הרגישות, אמא. ארל גריי או ארל גריי?"

היא הרימה את ספל התה שלה. "אני מסודרת. אבל תביא לי עוגיות? לילי אפתה מוקדם יותר השבוע."

הוא משך בכתפיו.

"בוא," היא טפחה על מושב הספה לצדה. "ספר לי מה קרה."

ג'יימס הרחיף את צנצנת העוגיות מהמדף העליון. "אין מה לספר."

"אתה כאן עם קיטבג. משהו בטח קרה."

"מה שקרה זה שבאתי לכמה ימים בבית לבקר אותך ואת אבא."

"אתה אף פעם לא בא לבקר אותי ואת אבא."

"נו, באמת-" ג'יימס צבט בכוח את גשר אפו.

"הבה נראה, בפעם האחרונה שהיית פה עם אינגבורג-"

"אמא, אני מבקש ממך-"

המילים קדחו בראשו בעקשנות. כמו הנקר שהשתכן בעץ הצפצפה לפני חמישה אביבים, נחוש בדעתו לחצוב לעצמו קן. "...לא לפני שהודעת לי שאני טפיל מוצץ דם-"

"מרלין!" הוא קפץ את אגרופיו. "בת כמה את, שבע?! כי את פשוט... את פשוט לא מפסיקה!" הוא טלטל את ראשו, נאנח, ורגע לפני ששמט אותן, כיוון את שלושת העוגיות שהרחיף אל תוך צלוחית חרסינה. "שוב ושוב ושוב - כל דבר שאני עושה, תמיד יש לך בקורת, אין שום דבר שאני עושה שאת מרוצה ממנו! אני כבר לא יודע איך לרצות אותך, אמא!"

השקט שהשתרר בחלל הפתיע אפילו את ג'יימס.

"מה יש, אין לך מה להגיד?"

אמא טופפה ברגלה. ג'יימס נטל עוגייה (שוקולד, מפודרת באבקת סוכר), והעמיד פנים כי הוא מכרסם אותה. הוא שתק משך רגע ארוך, מבטו נעוץ באריחי הרצפה.

"אתה יודע שאני אוהבת אותך הכי בעולם, נכון?" קולה של אמא, מאופק ולקוני שבר את הדממה.

הוא רצה להסכים. להניד בראשו ולתת לה לחבק אותו. אבל... "לא, אני לא יודע את זה."

"ג'יימס-"

"אני לא יודע שום דבר כזה." הוא נאבק לדחוף את המילים בעד הגוש שחסם את גרונו. "את אוהבת את כל מי שמדבר כמוך ונשמע כמוך ויש לו אותן דעות כמו שלך." הוא השתהה, חשב לרגע, ואז החליט לזרוק את הזהירות לעזאזל. הוא הרים את עיניו. "לכן את אוהבת את טדי ואת ברקוביץ', סליחה, טוני, ולכן את אוהבת את לילי, כי הם נשמעים בדיוק כמו הדים שלך ועושים מה שאת-"

"ממתי טדי-"

"אני לא סיימתי!"

היא הביטה בו במבט מבוהל. כאילו ציפתה ממנו לכל – פרט לזה.

"את אוהבת את מי שעונה על הציפיות שלך, אמא. אבל מי שמעז לחשוב אחרת-"

"זה לא מסביר את אבא שלך, זה לא מסביר-"

ג'יימס חרק בשיניו. "למה פעם אחת, רק פעם אחת, את לא יכולה לתת לי להגיד את המילה האחרונה?!"

אמא נראתה כמי שעומדת לפרוץ בבכי. קטנה וזקנה, זרועותיה משוכלות לרוחב חזה – לא כדי להפגין עליונות, אלא, אולי לראשונה בחייו, במגננה. "ג'יימס-"

"לא רוצה לשמוע. אני הולך... אני עולה למעלה."

היא הנהנה. "תגיד לי אם תרצה לדבר יותר מאוחר."

*

השנים הפכו את חדרו הישן של ג'יימס לערבוביה של חפצים: אבא התעצל להרחיף קופסאות לעליית הגג, לילי מאנה להיפרד מהאוספים שלה, ואמא הכריזה ש"הסיכוי היחיד שאני מוכנה לתת לזבל שלכם להישאר בבית זה אם אתם מסתירים אותו ממני." ג'יימס הניח שתי קופסאות על הרצפה, מצא מקום לקיטבג, והתיישב על המיטה הלא-מוצעת. מהקיר נשקף אליו פוסטר של קבוצת הקווידיץ' האהובה עליו (הוא סירב להמשיך במסורת המשפחתית ולאהוד קבוצה מפסידה. רון התאכזב קשות, אבל הודה ש"העקעקים ממונטרוז" הם חלופה הוגנת לתותחים).

על השידה עדיין ניצבה תמונה משותפת שלו ושל לילי. הם היו בני חמש ושבע, המלחמה עדיין עמדה בעיצומה, ולילי פרצה בבכי מכל ציוץ קטן. הוא נהג להפחיד את לילי, כולם צחקו, ואז הגיעה אמא, נזפה בו (וכולם צחקו. שוב. רק אבא עקם קלות את פניו, אך לילי בכתה וצריך היה לנחם אותה). ג'יימס לא היה בטוח באיזה שלב חדלה לילי לפחד ממנו והתחילה לפחד מהעולם בכללותו (הוא חשב שלמדה לסרוג כדי שתוכל לעטוף את כל אהוביה בסוודרים. כמו חפצים שבירים שיש להגן עליהם). הוא גם לא היה בטוח מתי בדיוק החליט שיגרום לאינגבורג היגינס להפסיק לפחד ממנו ולהתחיל לאהוב אותו. האם הייתה זו החלטה טובה...?

הוא ניסה להגיע לארון (ארגז גדול חסם את הדרך) לפני שוויתר על המאמץ והחליט שיישן על המיטה כמות שהיא. גדילים של אבק נתלו מהתקרה ומתחתית המיטה (אמא הייתה קנטרנית וצינית, אך מעולם לא הקפידה יותר מדי בענייני ניקיון), וג'יימס סיפר לעצמו כי זהו שינוי מבורך. הוא תהה מה תגיד סרנה. מה יגיד דני (אנדרווד יאמר "ברוך שפטרנו" ויסגור עניין).

למטה החלה מוסיקה מוגלגית להתנגן (מקהלה נוגה ודרמטית. אמא הייתה צפויה). הוא האזין לקולות מצטרפים זה לזה ואז נפרדים- המילים נבללו אחת בשנייה, וג'יימס עצם את עיניו ודמיין שהוא מרחף. כשהתעורר, שעות או דקות לאחר מכן, כבר החלה השמש לשקוע, ודממת הערב – שריקת הרוח בצפצפות, קרקוש אופניים במרחק – נפלה על הבית. 

הוא קם, שפשף את עיניו, ואחרי דקות אחדות של בהייה בחלל הצפוף, החל לסדר את החדר המוכר לשינה. ארגזים נדחקו לפינה בזה אחר זה והמיטה הציעה את עצמה בדרך הישנה והמוגלגית, עם מצעים של התותחים מצ'אדלי וכרית של העקעקים. דפיקה חלושה בדלת הסבה את תשומת ליבו ואמא, שיערה אסוף לפקעת מרושלת על קדקודה, עמדה בדלת והחזיקה ספל תה עם חלב. "ג'יימס, חמוד? אתה רוצה לדבר?"

הוא הניח את הכרית על הסדין. אמא סגרה את הדלת מאחוריה והתיישבה לצדו ("אתה רוצה שאני אעזור לך עם השמיכה?" "אחר כך."). היא טפחה קלות על הסדין לפני שהשפילה את עיניה. ידיה התעסקו בקמטוטי הסדין, והיא שחקה בעצבנות בקווצת שיער שנפלה על פניה. "אני לא..." היא משכה בכתפיה. "ג'יימס, לא היה לי מושג שככה אתה מרגיש."

אלא שתמיד היה לה מושג. היו לה כל כך הרבה חברים. היא הייתה האדם החברותי ביותר שהכיר, בשם מרלין! טדי ראה בה דמות אם, וטוני – טוני השתגע אחריה. אפילו לילי והיא נדמו להסתודד ולצחוק ולהחליף סודות כמו שתי בנות טיפש-עשרה. רק ג'יימס – תמיד הכבשה השחורה, אף פעם לא טוב מספיק, תמיד מושא ללעג ולא לחברות או לצחוק הדדי. הוא נאנח. "לא היה לך מושג ש-מה? שרציתי ש- שאינג רצתה שתאהבי אותה? שאני רציתי שתאהבי אותה? שאני אוהב את אינג? שלא נעים להיות תמיד זה ש- שצוחקים עליו-"

"ג'יימס, לא התכוונתי." קולה היה ריק. חף משעשוע. חף מבדיחות הדעת.

"מה לעזאזל חשבת? שאנחנו מתבדחים?"

היא נראתה קטנה, אומללה ובעיקר אשמה.

כתפיו של ג'יימס נפלו. "זה לא היה מצחיק."

הם הביטו זה בזה. דמעות ריצדו בעיניה של אמא, והוא חשב על אינג, מחבקת את רגליה אחרי ארוחת חג המולד ומזילה דמעות כמו מים.

"אני פשוט... אני-" הוא בלע את הרוק. "אני לא יודע מה את רוצה ממני. אני לא יודע מה רצית מאינג-"

כי אם דני היה תוקף קנטאור, לעזאזל, ג'יימס היה מצטרף אליו. בדיוק כפי שאמא הצטרפה אל ביל וויזלי בגרימולד 12. ואם אינגבורג ביקשה להרשים אותה, היה על אמא להבין ולשתף פעולה ("זה, אה, מאוד נחמד אינגבורג." וג'וג'ו הניחה את ערכת התה בצד).

"ג'יימס, אני מצטערת."

"לא, את לא."

היא נגבה את עיניה. "אני מצטערת שככה אתה-"

הוא כבש את פניו בידיו. "לא עכשיו אמא." משקלה הוסיף להשתהות על המיטה לצדו עוד דקות ארוכות. ג'יימס חשב שתנסה לחבק אותו, אך היא הרימה את ספל התה, לגמה, הניחה את הספל, ולבסוף קמה על רגליה. "אני כאן אם-"

הוא הנהן. בקומת הקרקע התרוממו הלהבות ברעש – אבא הגיע ובוודאי יעטוף אותה בזרועותיו וינחם אותה, יבטיח שלא הייתה קשה מדי ו"את יודעת שלג'יימס יש נטייה להגזים". ג'יימס עצם את עיניו, וכשצעדיה של אמא חרקו על המדרגות, הניח לדמעות לזלוג על לחייו.

  
  



End file.
